Mischief In My Blood
by CarVie16
Summary: Sequel to "Set It Off". Evie mysteriously ventures off to the Isle of the Lost without telling anyone. She was looking for something "special," but her journey led to the return of Maleficent, endangering all of Auradon. Can Evie make up for her big mistake? What was it she was looking for in the Isle? CarlosxEvie (CarVie)
1. Welcome Home, Evie!

**This is my first multi-chapter story.**

 **Note: _Italics_ mean flashbacks**

Things look bleak for Auradon from what is occurring at Castle Beast. Maleficent is back to normal and is on the verge of taking over the kingdom, alongside Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil. Their children, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, are in cuffs and at their mercy. Carlos has a hopeless look on his face, Jay is glaring at his father, and Evie has a nervous look on her face, all because Mal was glaring at her with rage in her eyes.

"At long last, Auradon will finally pay for their crimes," said Maleficent, rejoiced at nearing the completion of her revenge. "But first, we must deal with our children." Maleficent walks up to her daughter and kneels down to look at her face-to-face.

"I must say I'm very disappointed in you, Mal. You had your chance to prove yourself a true villain, and yet you chose to turn on your own mother. And look where that's got you," said Maleficent to her child. Mal can only feel more rage in her as she looked at her mother in the eye.

"You have one choice, children," continued Maleficent. "You can either join us and taste the sweet flavor of vengeance, or you can continue to oppose us and we'll have to punish you dearly. What's it going to be?"

The Descendants remained silent, but Mal looked like she was ready to explode.

"Well, you don't have to decide right now. I'll give you until sunrise to choose. Until then, you'll be locked away in the dungeon," said Maleficent.

Not too long after, the four ex-villains are locked up in a prison cell in Castle Beast Dungeon. Mal's hands are chained with enchanted cuffs, courtesy of her mother, so she can't use her magic. Carlos found a harmonica and started playing sad music, which only further brings down the moods of his friends.

"Carlos!" yelled Mal, Evie, and Jay.

"What?" questioned Carlos. Jay quickly took the harmonica from him.

"Not helping," said Jay as he threw the harmonica outside the cell.

"Hey, E," said Mal with a sweet tone, hiding the raging fury within her. "If, by some miracle, we escape, I am so going to give you a big hug."

"Really?" asked a delighted Evie.

"Yes. A hug so big that it can squeeze you into dust!" said Mal, as her tone went from sweet to anger.

"Why would you even think of doing that?" asked Evie nervously.

"Why? Why?! Oh, maybe it's because you're the reason we're in this mess!" yelled Mal again.

"How can this be my fault?" asked an offended Evie.

"You're so smart. I think you already know," said Jay.

"Um, Carlos, help me," begged Evie.

"Leave me out of this," responded Carlos with both his arms in the air.

Evie now feels blue and feels bad for putting her friends in this predicament and all of Auradon in danger. "Maybe it is my fault," she admitted.

* * *

 _Fifteen hours ago..._

It was a bright, sunny day in Auradon. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the flowers were dancing to the wind. In the dormitory of Auradon Prep, in the room of Mal and Evie, both girls woke up as the sun shone in through the windows. Mal woke up with messy hair, only she hasn't noticed, while Evie was reaching for her mirror only to knock down a bottle of perfume to the floor. Mal notices that Evie still looked sleepy so she walks over to her friend.

"Hey, E, did you sleep well? You look terrible," said Mal.

"I look terrible? You should see your hair," retorted Evie.

Mal grabbed Evie's mirror and saw the current condition of her hair.

"Doesn't matter. What's wrong?" asked Mal, changing the subject.

"All right, I haven't been getting any sleep. For like... since Ben's coronation ceremony," confessed Evie.

"Why? Bad dreams?" wondered Mal.

"Not 'bad' dreams exactly," answered Evie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mal.

"Not really," said Evie.

"Well, I know you would like to freshen up for a new day, but as your friend, I suggest that you get more sleep," said Mal.

"But what if Doug wants to hang out?" asked Evie.

"I'll tell him that you're not feeling well. Technically, that wouldn't be lying because you're really tired. You can't even focus." responded Mal.

"I'll be fine," demanded Evie.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Mal.

"Three? Four?" guessed Evie.

"Two," corrected Mal. "You need sleep. This is no longer a suggestion."

"If you say so, Queen Kill Joy," mocked Evie.

"I'm not queen yet," remarked Mal.

Mal shuts the curtains to prevent sunlight from entering the room so Evie can get more sleep. After fixing her hair, sort of, and dressing up, Mal leaves the room and Evie tries to get some extra sleep. But the blue-haired teenage girl still can't get some shut eye. Whatever was in her thoughts in her sleep is clearly bothering her.

* * *

Later that morning, after freshening up, Evie decided to visit Castle Beast to see King Ben. Lumiere and Cogsworth gladly escorted her to where the young kind is currently present. In the castle fireplace.

"Your highness, you have a visitor," started Lumiere.

"Mistress Evie from the Isle of the Lost," finished Cogsworth.

Lumiere and Cogsworth leave the room so Evie can speak with Ben.

"What can I do for you, Evie?" asked Ben.

"Um, well, I don't really know where to start, but... I was wondering... if... uh... I could... ask for your permission to..." paused Evie. "...visit the Isle."

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Ben.

"I would like to ask for permission from his royal highness if I could visit the Isle of the Lost," said Evie in a formal manner.

"Why?" asked Ben again.

"It's none of your business, but it's important," answered Evie.

"I would like to grant your permission, but I have to talk to Mal about this first," said Ben as he headed for the door, only to be blocked by Evie.

"No, you can't tell Mal. This is private matter. I need to go to the Isle. Alone," insisted Evie.

"Well, I'm sorry, Evie. If I let you wander off to the Isle alone, who knows what Mal will do?" said Ben.

"Curse me and break up with you," guessed Evie.

"Funny," responded Ben. "Again, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to deny your permission. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of things I need to take care of. I am King now."

"Why do think I asked for your permission," said Evie in disappointment as she exited the room. As soon as she left the castle, an idea pops up in her head.

* * *

Soon, Evie found the castle garage. She sets her eyes on the limo that brought her and her friends to Auradon. The driver was inside playing games on his phone. Evie sneaks inside and tries to make sure the driver doesn't notice her. She reaches the window of the driver seat and knocks. The driver opens the window only to get sprayed in the face with perfume. But after a few seconds, the driver falls asleep. After dragging him behind a bush, Evie takes his keys and hops on the limo. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Wait a minute. I can't drive," said Evie to herself.

But Evie was determined to get to the Isle no matter what. She starts the limo and starts driving. However, because of her inability to drive, she was driving recklessly on and off the road and almost collided with a tree.

"Chemistry is so much easier than this," complained Evie.

After unintentionally endangering a few civilians and close collisions with more trees, Evie finally made it to the Isle of the Lost. She pushes the button that deactivates the barrier and the magical bridge shows up. Evie manages to drive all the way inside and immediately reactivates the barrier. She quickly exits the limo, but not before locking it first, and hides behind a dumpster to avoid being spotted.

"Okay, Evie, it's quite simple. Just get what you came here for, use the sleeping perfume on anyone that gets in your way, and drive back to Auradon before anyone finds out you're gone," said Evie, trying to add confidence to ignore her nervousness.

* * *

Back in the dormitory, Mal has just returned from a trip to the salon with Lonnie. Her hair was more than fixed, she was wearing a whole new style. Mal enters her room only to see that Evie is not in bed.

"She better not left the second I was gone," hoped Mal. She reaches for her phone and contacts Carlos. "Hey, Carlos."

 _"Hey, Mal." greeted Carlos._

"Carlos, have you seen Evie?" asked Mal.

 _"No, I haven't," answered Carlos. "Why?"_

"Well, she hasn't been getting sleep for the past few weeks so I told her to get some extra sleep. When I came back, she was gone." explained Mal

Suddenly, a call comes in. It was Jay. Mal answers.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me, Jay, because I'm in the middle of something important."

 _"Um, Mal, there's something you need to see," said Jay._

Soon, Mal shows up where Jay asked her to meet him. He was just outside the royal garage.

"So, Jay, what did you want me to see?" asked Mal.

"Right over... Wow! Mal! Since when are you a fashionista? Look at your hair!" started Jay.

"I know. Lonnie noticed that my hair was a mess so she took me to a salon," explained Mal. "So, again, what did you want me to see?"

Jay reaches behind a bush and pulls out an unconscious body.

"Wait, I know him. He was the guy who drove us here to Auradon in a limo," said Mal.

"And guess what, the limo's gone," added Jay.

"We need to tell Ben," said Mal.

* * *

Back in the Isle, Evie was doing her best trying not attract any attention. She has lived in the Isle since birth so pretty much everyone knows her. She would stick out like a disco ball at a party if she was out in the open. After almost getting discovered by a little boy in an alley, Evie made it to her old home, her mother's castle. Evil Queen's castle.

"So good to be home," said a nervous Evie.

Inside, Evil Queen was having a cup of tea while fixing her face until she heard a knock on the door. She opens the door only to see that no one is there.

"Is this some kind of prank?" guessed an annoyed Evil Queen, until she heard the door close. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She remembered that the keys are inside so she's locked out.

Inside, Evie sighs in relief that her mother didn't see her. She knew that the locked door will make her suspicious, but she'll try to make sure her mother still thinks it's just some prankster and not her own daughter. After taking a brief sight-seeing at her old home, Evie made it to her room. She started looking for what she came for, but her search was interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Seriously?! Oh, never mind. Find the intruder!" yelled an infuriated Evil Queen.

"Oh, no," said Evie quietly.

She peeked downstairs to see two soldiers searching for the intruder and saw that the door was sliced in half. She recognized the soldiers as Maleficent's guards. It would stand to reason that they're now working for the Evil Queen since Maleficent is gone.

Evie decided that she has to leave and return to Auradon. She sneaks downstairs and tip-toes her way to the front door while trying to stay hidden. Unfortunately, she accidentally knocks down a glass figurine off a table. It shattered to piece as it hits the ground. This sound captured the attention of Evil Queen and the soldiers. They investigate the room where the sound came from, but all they found was broken pieces on the floor.

"My glass figurine!" screamed Evil Queen. "Whoever is in here, show yourself!"

Evie, meanwhile, made it to the front door and exits. Just when it looks like she's safe, she was spotted. She turned her attention to a little boy, recognizing him as the one who almost saw her when she was sneaking through an alley.

"Hey, I know you! You're the Evil Queen's daughter!" said the boy. "Hey! Your majesty! Your daughter is out here!"

In the blink of an eye, Evil Queen and the soldiers made it outside. Evie can only shake in fear as she looked at her mother face-to-face.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Hello, Evie. I see you're still as beautiful as ever," started Evil Queen.

"Hi, mom," said Evie nervously. "Um, if you don't mind. I was just leaving." Evie was about to make a run for it when she was halted by another soldier.

"Leaving so soon? But the family reunion has just begun," said Evil Queen.

Evie pulls out her sleeping perfume and points it at her mother. "Let me go or I use this," threatened Evie. Unfortunately, a guard took it from her hands and gave it to Evil Queen.

"I assume this is no ordinary perfume," guessed Evil Queen. She sprays Evie with it and she passes out.

* * *

Back in Auradon, Mal and Jay, along with Carlos, showed Ben the unconscious body of the limo driver.

"How long has he been out?" asked Ben.

"I don't know. I just found him like this," answered Jay.

Ben's attention turned to Mal's new hair style. "Your hair looks great," he complimented her.

"Thanks," responded Mal.

Suddenly, Cogsworth bursts into the room. "Your majesty! Your majesty!" he cried out.

"Calm down, Cogsworth. What's the matter?" asked Ben.

"Several citizens are complaining about an out-of-control limo," reported Cogsworth.

"Out-of-control limo?" questioned Ben.

"Yes. Fortunately, no one was hurt. The last sighting of the limo was at the Isle of the Lost," further reported Cogsworth.

"Oh, no," mumbled Ben.

"What?" asked Mal.

"Mal, Evie came in here earlier today. She was asking permission to go the Isle alone. I told her no because I knew you wouldn't like it. But my guess is she decided to go there herself. I guess it's safe to say she used that sleeping perfume on the driver and took his limo to get there," explained Ben.

"Ben, we need transportation, now!" insisted Mal.

* * *

 _Five years ago..._

 _It was Evie's 11th birthday and, just like every year, she is having a party at her house. For the sixth straight year, she didn't invite Mal, but who can blame her? The villains' kids are eating the delicious party pastries while Evie is opening her gifts. She received plenty of mirrors, lipstick, and combs of different styles. When she was finished opening all the presents, she began chowing down a cupcake. Just then, a 9-year-old Carlos shows up with a nervous look on his face and hiding something behind his back._

 _"Hey, Carlos!" greeted Evie as she rushes over to her new friends and gives him a hug, suffocating him._

 _"Nice to see you, too," said Carlos, despite feeling crushed. "Can I have my lungs back?"_

 _Evie releases him and apologizes. "Sorry. I'm glad to see you here. Why didn't you show up earlier? I thought I sent the invitation over to your house."_

 _"I received it, but my mom forbid me from coming. Lucky for me, she had to take a shower so I had an opportunity to escape. I would've arrived a few minutes earlier, but I realized I didn't have a gift for you. So I tried to find one," explained Carlos._

 _"Well, what did you get me?" asked Evie, excited._

 _Carlos was hesitant to show her at first, fearing she may not like it, but after taking a deep breathe, he removes his hand from behind his back and reveals a beautiful blue rose. Evie was speechless._

 _"I know, it's not much, but I hoped that..." Carlos was interrupted when Evie grabbed the rose from his hand and gave him another big hug._

 _"Don't be silly. I love it," said Evie as she let go of Carlos._

 _"Really?" asked Carlos._

 _"How can I not? It's wonderful. Thanks, Carlos," said Evie._

 _"Happy birthday, Evie," greeted Carlos. The two exchanged smiles until Carlos dropped his and turns around. "Well, I love to stay for the party, but my mom will be out the shower soon and she wouldn't be happy that I left the house without permission."_

 _"Wait, before you go..." Evie rushes back to the party and grabbed a cupcake. She runs back to Carlos and gives it to him._

 _"Thanks," said Carlos._

* * *

Back in the Isle, Evie regains consciousness only to find herself chained down to a chair in her own room. She not only saw her mother, but she also saw Jafar and Cruella de Vil present.

"Welcome back to the Isle, Evie. Enjoy your stay," started Jafar.

"I doubt her stay will be brief," said Cruella.

"So, Evie, why are you here?" asked Evil Queen.

"None of your business," answered Evie strictly.

"How about we change the subject. Where are your friends?" asked Evil Queen.

"They're not here. I came alone," answered Evie.

"Well, that wasn't very smart of you," said Cruella.

"I think I'm aware," said Evie sarcastically.

Before more questions were asked, a soldier comes in with a remote in his hand. Evie gasped because it was the remote that activates/deactivates the barrier surrounding the Isle.

"My queen, I believe you would want to see this," said the guard.

Later, the three villains, along with Evie, still cuffed with guards watching her, were led by the soldier to the limo Evie drove to the Isle. The soldier presses the button and the barrier was deactivated. The magical bridge appears.

"So that button activates the barrier?" questioned Jafar.

"If it's technology, how can it nullify magic?" wondered Cruella.

"Like it matters. What matters is now we can leave," pointed out Evil Queen.

"We can finally get revenge on Auradon," said Jafar.

"But won't we need Maleficent to lead us?" questioned Cruella.

"Well, she's a lizard now. She's no threat to anyone," said Evie.

"We know of what happened to Maleficent. We were watching the coronation on TV," said Evil Queen. "And I must say I was surprised when I heard Mal say you became a very smart person. How are you going to attract a prince if you focus more on your brains instead of your beauty?"

"I don't need a prince. I already found my prince in Doug," retorted Evie.

"Who is he?" asked Evie Queen.

"The son of Dopey the dwarf," answered Evie with a smile on her face.

Evie Queen gasps, shocked and horrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Isle, Mal, Ben, Jay, and Carlos arrived in another limo. The former king Beast drove and his wife, Belle, accompanied them. The teenagers exited the limo to see that the barrier has been deactivated. They could only fear the worst as they awaited for what's coming next.

 **That concludes the first chapter.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	2. Homecoming Party

**Welcome to the second chapter.**

 _Three years ago..._

 _Carlos was remaining alert for something, or someone, with a water gun in his hands. He checked every every alley and every turn for signs of his target, or his predator. He was alarmed by the noise that occurred nearby. A bar was robbed and Carlos watches as the thief escaped with two drinking mugs. The bar owner and his customers chase after him, but once the thief took the rooftops, there was absolutely no chance of catching him. Carlos moved on and continues keeping an eye out. Carlos heard something coming from a nearby alley so he investigated. But once he peeked around the corner, he was sprayed in the face with water. It was Evie. She also had a water gun. She started laughing._

 _"Got you good," celebrated Evie._

 _"Congratulations," responded Carlos sarcastically, trying to wipe his face dry._

 _"Don't be such a sore loser. You'll get me one day," said Evie._

 _"After getting sprayed in the face 36 times in a row, I doubt it," said Carlos pessimistically._

 _"Well, what do you wanna play?" asked Evie.  
_

 _"How 'bout we do our thing? We are the kids of two of the evilest villains there is," suggested Carlos. Evie smiled, agreeing._

 _Later that day, Carlos and Evie, just like any kid of a villain, started creating mischief around the village. They messed around with some people at work, stole a few things, and frightened little children. But their fun was spoiled when a kid, seemingly 13 years old, interrupted their robbery at a bakery. He swiped the goods they possessed and jumped out the window. Carlos and Evie gave chase._

 _"Hey, come back here!" yelled Evie._

 _The thief climbed up a house and escaped through the rooftops._

 _"It's no use. I see this guy almost every day. He steals something and escapes using the rooftops. We'll never catch him," said Carlos._

 _"Never say never," said Evie optimistically as she ran the direction she last saw the thief run off to._

 _A few minutes later, the thief was headed for the junk shop. Suddenly, before he can enter, a barrel by the door pops open and inside it was Carlos, holding a water gun. He started spraying the thief in the face, causing him to drop the bread. Evie shows up from behind an alley and also started spraying water at the young thief._

 _"Alright! Alright! Alright! You got me! Just stop!" surrendered the thief. Evie and Carlos stopped firing._

 _"So, what now? You gonna turn me in? Collect the bounty on my head?" guessed the kid._

 _"No," answered Evie._

 _"No?" asked the kid, confused._

 _"I like your stuff. I was thinking you could hang with us," said Evie._

 _"You are the best at what you do. What do you say? The three of us can become the most feared next generation of villains on the Isle," said Carlos._

 _"What's in it for me?" asked the thief._

 _"We can get you a water gun," said Carlos._

 _"Deal," agreed the kid. He shakes hands with Carlos and Evie._

 _"So, what's your name?" asked Evie.  
_

 _"Jay," answered the kid._

 _"Who're your parents? Or parent?" asked Carlos._

 _"Jafar," answered Jay._

 _"You're the son of Jafar and yet your specialty is the same as his enemy, Aladdin," pointed out Evie._

 _"Really?" asked Jay, confused._

* * *

"No!" said Mal.

"What?" asked Ben.

"No, you're not coming!" insisted Mal.

"I want to make sure you're safe," said Ben.

"Ben, I can take care of myself," retorted Mal.

"I know, but can you blame me for caring?" responded Ben.

"Ben, this is the Isle of the Lost. I've lived there for my whole life. I know it. It's dangerous in there. Me and my friends will go find Evie. You stay in Auradon and keep everyone safe just in case we can't keep our parents at bay. You're the King. You should think about what's best for your people," said Mal.

"Okay," agreed Ben. "Just promise me, be careful."

Mal puts a smile on her face before planting a kiss on Ben's cheek. Ben's parents smiled. Ben hops back in the limo and Beast drives him and Belle back to the kingdom. After watching the limo depart, the threesome turned their attention back to the Isle.

"C'mon, boys. It's go time," declared Mal. She, Jay, and Carlos walked the magical bridge until they reached the Isle.

They are welcomed by Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella, along with Maleficent's soldiers, who are blocking their way out. They also saw the limo Evie took.

"Welcome back, children," greeted Evil Queen.

"Carlos. It's nice to see you. Where's that little dog of yours?" started Cruella.

"Back in Auradon," answered Carlos.

"So, Jay, got nothing for your old man?" asked Jafar.

"My days of stealing are over, dad," said Jay.

"Where's Evie?" asked Mal.

Evil Queen gives out a signal and a guard brings out Evie, still chained.

"Hey, guys," said Evie happily and nervously.

"Let her go," insisted Mal.

"We'll let her go. On one condition. You give us your spellbook," said Evil Queen.

"Not a chance," said Mal straight.

"Really? Your book for my daughter? That doesn't sound like a fair deal? I thought you kids want to be heroes now," continued Evil Queen.

"I thought heroes put others before themselves," added Jafar.

"They will always do what's right, no matter the cost," added Cruella.

Mal looked at the villains, at Evie, and at her spellbook. What the villains said made sense. Mal picks up her spellbook and throws it at Jafar. Evil Queen gives out another signal. A guard shoves Evie towards Mal and throws them the keys to her cuffs. While Mal unlocks Evie, the villains board the limo, with Cruella at the driver seat.

"Keep them here by any means necessary. But don't kill them. That is Maleficent's decision," ordered Evil Queen. The guard nods.

Cruella starts the car and the four kids stepped out of the way as Cruella drives the limo out of the Isle. The second the limo finished crossing the magical bridge, Jafar pushes the button, activating the barrier, locking up the kids on the Isle. Now, the Descendants are trapped with the soldiers watching them. And Mal can't use her magic.

* * *

Back in Auradon, Ben and his parents returned to Castle Beast. Inside, Ben was greeted by his friends, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug. They approached the young king.

"Where were you?" started Chad.

"The castle staff was freaking out," added Audrey.

"You have a few more things added on your 'things-to-do' list for today," mentioned Lonnie.

"Where's Evie?" asks Doug.

"Where's the rest?" asked Jane.

"Calm down, one at a time," ordered Ben, silencing his friends. He sighed and started to answer.

He looked at Chad and said, "At the Isle of the Lost." He looked at Audrey and said, "Tell them I have returned. Simple." He looked at Lonnie and said, "Oh, no." He looked at Doug and Jane and said, "Same answer I gave Chad."

"What are they doing there?" asked Audrey.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need your help. I am ordering all citizens to remain in doors until further notice. No exceptions," said Ben.

* * *

Back in the Isle, the four kids are still surrounded by Maleficent's soldiers.

"How many soldiers does your mother have?" started Jay.

"Two dozen," answered Mal.

"Great," complained Carlos.

"C'mon, guys. We took on Maleficent herself. These guys should be a piece of cake," said Evie optimistically.

"Do you kids really want to do this?" asked one of the guards. The kids looked at one other and responded by getting into their fighting stances.

"Then so be it," continued the guard. "Men, attack. But don't kill them. Evil Queen's orders."

"That should make this a lot easier," said Mal.

The soldiers charged. Evie, Jay, and Carlos each led their respective parties guards to different parts on the Isle while Mal stayed and fought where she currently stood.

As soon as Evie stopped running, she turned and faced the guards as she prepared to fight. Evie dodged every swing of their swords and tripped two guards with a sweeping low kick. She took one sword and fought four guards at once. She struck one guard on his helmet and knocks him to the ground with a kick. She gets into a sword lock with another guard, but she manages to push him into another guard. Only one guard remains standing. They were evenly matched until Evie knocks the sword off the guard's hand and finishes him by removing his helmet and delivering a knockout punch. Evie's hand hurt a bit from that blow, but the pain was worth it.

Elsewhere, half a dozen guards were looking for Jay. Jay was at the rooftop with a couple of barrels. When the guards were in the right spot, Jay kicks both barrels off the roof and they took out half of them. Jay leaps down and fought the remaining half head-on. Jay dodges every sword strike and delivers a roundhouse kick to one guard. One guard relentlessly attempts to strike Jay with his sword, but the former thief was too swift. Jay grabs a bag of flour and makes the guard slash it, smoking the area. Jay sneaks behind the guard, steals his sword, and strikes his helmet with it. Jay easily takes out the last guard with a flying kick. Jay decided to keep a sword as a souvenir.

Carlos was having trouble with all six guards attempting to strike him simultaneously. Carlos was cornered when he was blocked by a wall, but he uses his agility to dodge the sword swings and escape to an open space. Carlos grabs a white sheet from a clothesline and covers a guard with it before delivering a spin kick. Carlos takes out three guards with combo attacks he learned from a video game. Two guards were charging at him from opposite directions. At the last second, Carlos leaps out of the way and the two guards collided with each other's helmets, knocking themselves out. Carlos decided to run away before they regained consciousness.

Mal was fighting with a lot of fury as she was dodging attacks and striking the guards without breaking a sweat. She hops on one guard's shoulders, takes his sword, and as she jumps off him, she strikes the guard in the back. She easily knocks off a guard's sword off his hand with a single sword strike. She gives him a back kick and follows up with a spin kick. She takes out one guard with a cartwheel kick, eliminates another with a back flip kick, and knocks out another one with a front flip kick. The last guard tried to strike her from behind, but Mal dodges his swing and kicks him in the "area". Mal blows her hair off her face and smiles at herself. She then saw Evie, Jay, and Carlos running back to her.

"Progress report," ordered Mal.

"Six up, six down," reported Jay, proud of himself.

"I almost didn't make it," responded Carlos.

"Like I said, piece of cake," said Evie with a smile on her face.

"I see you handled yourself pretty well," said Carlos, looking at the unconscious guards around Mal.

"They'll regain consciousness soon. We need to hide," said Mal.

Carlos spoke up. "I know a place."

* * *

 _Four years ago..._

 _"Evie!" screamed out a very furious 12-year-old Mal. Her latest "Long Live Evil" graffiti was sabotaged. The last time someone did this, it was the Evil Queen's daughter. Mal begins her search for the blue-haired pre-teen, starting with her house, unaware that Evie was actually close by, hiding behind an alley, with Carlos. When Mal was out sight, they both started laughing, proud of themselves.  
_

 _"That was fun," said Carlos._

 _"It sure was, but Mal will eventually find us. She knows where I live, she knows where you live..." started Evie, fearing the worst if Mal found her._

 _"Don't worry, I know a place where we can lay low until she cools off," said Carlos._

 _Not too long after, Carlos led Evie to the East shore of the Isle. After checking if the cost is clear, Carlos pulls Evie to a secret entrance at bottom of a slope, but not before covering their tracks. Inside was a cave, full of childhood toys, electronic appliances, and art materials._

 _"What is this place?" asked Evie._

 _"My happy place," answered Carlos basically. "Two years ago, on my 8th birthday, I wanted to get away from my mother. It stumbled upon this cave when I... tripped on a rock." Carlos finishes scratching his head, embarrassed. Evie chuckled a bit._

 _"I decided to turn this cave into my own private playhouse," continued Carlos. "When I get a break from serving my mom and creating mischief in the village, I hang out here."_

 _"Alone?" asked Evie._

 _"I was gonna tell you someday and since we're on the run from Mal, I thought this would be the best time," answered Carlos._

 _Evie suddenly started sweating. "Um, Carlos, it's getting really hot in here."_

 _"Don't worry," assured Carlos. He turns on his portable air conditioner and points it at Evie, cooling her off. "Better?"_

 _"Definitely," answered Evie, enjoying the cool air. Evie then saw a graffiti artwork on the wall. She recognized it as Mal's "Long Live Evil" signature, except the villain on the painting was Cruella de Vil._ _"Hey, Carlos, is that your work?" asked Evie, pointing at the graffiti._

 _"Yeah," answered Carlos._

 _"Why does it look like Mal's?" asked Evie._

 _"Mal maybe a freak, but I have to admit, she's quite an artist. I see her signature graffiti everywhere. I thought I could try it myself so I stole some spray paint, took a picture of one of Mal's artwork, and did my work here," answered Carlos._

 _"I have to say. It's incredible. You're incredible," complimented Evie._

 _"Thanks," responded Carlos._

 _"Hey, I wonder. How do you get power in this place?" asked Evie._

 _"Every appliance in here is wired to a solar panel outside. They're powered by solar energy," answered Carlos._

 _"Solar energy?" wondered Evie, not knowing what he was talking about._

 _"You never pay attention in school, do you?" guessed Carlos._

 _"Why would I need to?" said Evie._

 _"The solar panel absorbs sunlight and turns it into electricity," explained Carlos. "That simple enough?"_

 _"I guess so," answered Evie._

 _"So, you wanna play ping pong?" offered Carlos.  
_

 _"Ping Pong?" questioned Evie, not knowing what it is._

 _"Come here, I'll teach you how to play," said Carlos._

 _The two started playing ping pong. For a first timer, Evie was actually pretty good, she has good reaction time. The two have been swinging the ball back and forth for five minutes before Carlos scores his first point. Evie scores her first point when she swung the ball straight at Carlos' eye. Carlos clutches his eye in pain and Evie can't help but laugh. The white-haired pre-teen was clearly not amused of his friends finding delight in his suffering._

 _"You are so evil," said Carlos, still clutching his eye._

 _"Evie's the name," responded Evie._

 _"How 'bout we just sit down and talk?" suggested Carlos._

 _"If you say so," agreed Evie._

 _Carlos and Evie sat down together on a picnic blanket lying on the floor. Carlos started._ _"So, Evie, I never got to ask. What's your mom like? You know, beside being 'evil'?"_

 _"She's a great mom. Since I was just a baby, she's been teaching me how to be the fairest of them all. She's given me tons of beauty tips and look at me now," said Evie as she gestured to herself._

 _"So beauty is all you care about?" wondered Carlos._

 _"Is that wrong?" asked Evie._

 _"No, not at all. I'm just saying that... it seems like you value your beauty over anything else. No wonder you never pay attention in school," said Carlos._

 _"Well, not everyone can be a nerd like you," retorted Evie, laughing. Seeing Evie laugh, Carlos can't help but to laugh along._

 _"Well, everyone's different," pointed out Carlos._

 _"So, your mom? She treats you like a servant, right?" started Evie._

 _"Yeah, sometimes I feel like she doesn't love me at all," said Carlos sadly._

 _"Don't say that. She's your mom. You're her son. I'm sure someday she'll treat you like a real son," assured Evie._

 _"I hope so, but I doubt it," said Carlos, still sad._

 _"Come here, you," said Evie as she trapped Carlos in a hug. Carlos hugs her in return._

 _"You've gone soft," said Carlos._

 _"Well, when I get older, I won't be," said Evie as she retreated from the hug._ _"Just remember this, Carlos. I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for you until the end."_

 _"And I'll always be there for you," responded Carlos._

 _The two exchanged smiles and stared at each others' eyes, feeling comforted from each other's words._

 _"Say, where do you keep the spray paint?" asked Evie._

 _"Right over there," Carlos pointed at the spray paint bottles near his graffiti artwork. "Why?"_

 _Evie didn't say anything, but she grabbed a blue spray paint bottle and a white spray paint bottle and started spray-painting on the wall. She wrote,_ "Evie and" _then sprayed the words_ "were here" _below. Carlos knew what she was doing so he grabbed the white spray paint bottle and painted his name to complete the message._ "Evie and Carlos were here."

 _Evie turned away from the message when she saw a baby rattle on the floor. She picks it up and looked at Carlos._

 _"Why do you have this?" asked Evie, giggling._

 _"That's mine. Don't touch," said Carlos and takes it back._

* * *

Later, the white-haired tech prodigy led the purple-haired sorceress, the blue-haired narcissist, and the ex-thief to a hidden cave not too far from shore. Inside was full of toys for children and stolen valuables. Evie saw a writing on the wall. _"Evie and Carlos were here"._ Carlos' name was written in white spray paint and her name was written in blue spray paint.

"I remember this place," said Evie.

"I'm glad you do," responded Carlos.

"What is this place?" asked Jay.

"This is where I go to hide from my mother. To get some alone time for myself. To be free," answered Carlos. "Four years ago, when Evie and I were trying to escape from Mal, I took her here."

"I remember. We played, we laughed, we got to know each other better," recalled Evie.

"Good times," responded Carlos. The two looked at each other with smiles. Jay was starting to feel awkward around both of them.

"Okay! So, are you sure we'll be safe here?" asked Jay, interrupting Carlos and Evie's staring session.

"Mal never found this place. So, yeah," answered Carlos.

In the blink of an eye, Mal grabbed Evie by the shirt and held her against a wall.

"What! Were! You! Thinking?!" yelled Mal, her eyes were glowing.

"What do you mean?" asked a terrified Evie.

"Why did you come here to the Isle on your own?!" asked Mal with rage in her voice.

"I... I... I..." stuttered Evie, unable to answer because of her best friend's anger. "...I needed to get something important."

"What? Your nail polish?! Your eye liner?! Your lipstick?!" guessed Mal sarcastically and angrily.

"No! It's something of true value," said Evie in her defense.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Mal.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not right now," answered Evie.

"You do realize that you just gave your mother, Jay's father, and Carlos' mom, three of the nastiest villains in the land, a way to deactivate the barrier and escape," pointed out Mal.

"I know. I made a mistake..." admitted Evie.

"A mistake that will be the end of Auradon," interrupted Mal.

"I'm sorry," apologized Evie.

"That's not good enough!" further yelled Mal.

"Mal! Enough!" shouted Carlos. "You can't blame Evie for this. Yes, she messed up and put the kingdom in danger. But right now, creating a rift between us is not going to solve anything. Now do us a favor. Let her go."

Mal looked at her frightened friend straight in the eye. She thought about how she was holding her. She also thought about how she yelled at her. She realized that she was acting like her old self. The Mal that was vicious and merciless. She gently let go of Evie, and her eyes stopped glowing. Evie started to catch her breath as she started to let go of her fear.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Carlos," thanked Evie.

"You're my best friend. I'll be there for you 'til the end," said Carlos, making Evie smile. She gives Carlos a hug and he returns it. Evie looks at Mal, still furious.

"Mal, I..." started Evie until Mal interrupted her.

"Don't say it, E," she said. "Be happy that I'm not strangling you right now. I'll consider forgiving you if you get us out of this mess." Mal walked away and sat in the corner to calm herself down.

Evie started to feel sad and all Carlos could do was feel pity. The silence was interrupted when Jay picks up a baby rattle.

"What's the deal with this?" asked Jay.

"That's mine. Don't touch," said Carlos as he took it back.

* * *

A few hours later, the Descendants are still in hiding in Carlos' cave as they continue thinking for a way to escape the Isle and stop their parents from doing whatever it is they're planning. Carlos is playing ping pong with Evie, like old times, Jay is lying down on the couch repeatedly tossing a tin can in the air, and Mal is spray painting herself on the wall.

"So, anyone have any ideas on how we're getting out?" asked Jay, bored.

Carlos spoke up while he and Evie were still playing. "I think I have an idea." Carlos scores another point and cheers. "Woo! 10-9. Game over, Evie."

"Next time, I won't go so easy on you," said Evie.

Mal finishes her self-portrait and asks Carlos, "What do you have in mind?"

"Before I tell you, I'm gonna need some things. A metal pole, a battery, a multimeter, and some wire" said Carlos.

"What's a multimeter?" asked Jay.

"I'll take care of that," said Evie.

"And one last thing. We have to meet at the broken bridge," said Carlos.

"Alright, let's hurry. We don't have a lot of time," said Mal.

Later, the four teenagers returned to town, trying not to be seen by Maleficent's guards, as they try to look for all the things on Carlos' checklist. Carlos stole a battery from someone's alarm clock, Mal cut some wire from someone's TV, Jay stole a metal pole from a construction site, and Evie stole a multimeter from an electronics store. After escaping an angry mob, they reunited at the broken bridge.

"I forgot how fun this was," said Jay.

"Well, that's how things work here on the Isle. You steal whatever you want," said Mal. She noticed that Evie was holding something wrapped up in a table napkin. "E, what's that?"

"I got what I came for," answered Evie. "I'll show you what it is once crisis has passed."

"So, Carlos, your plan?" asked Mal.

Carlos asked Jay to hammer the pole to the ground. Carlos told Mal to tape the battery to the pole. Carlos told Evie to connect the wire to the battery. Carlos connected another wire to the multimeter.

"Okay, even though I know your answer is going to be in nerd language, can you tell us what's your plan?" asked Jay.

"Okay. Now, as you remember, the barrier is activated through a remote," started Carlos. The others nodded in response. "That's when I realize that the barrier is half-magic, half-technology. And if I recall correctly, an electromagnetic pulse, or EMP, can shut down any piece of technology. Once I connect the wires, the combination of the battery's electric energy, amplified by the pole's magnetism..."

"...and the multimeter's over-charged circuitry will create an EMP that can temporarily shut down the barrier," finished Evie.

"Awww, look at you two," teased Mal. "Bonding through brains."

"Unfortunately, since we don't have a vehicle, we can't cross the magical bridge in time before the pulse wears off. And none of us knows how to swim," further explained Carlos. "That's where you come in, Mal."

"Transportation spell," guessed Mal.

"Exactly," confirmed Carlos. "Ladies and gentleman, stand back and enjoy the show."

Carlos connects the wires and the EMP has been deployed, creating a hole in the barrier, big enough for the kids to escape through. Mal, Evie, and Jay run through the hole and are now outside the barrier's perimeter. They saw Carlos lighting up a stick of dynamite before he too runs through the hole. They saw the TNT stick blow up the multimeter and the hole in the barrier patches itself up.

* * *

"We made it!" cheered Evie and gives Carlos another hug, making the boy blush.

"Okay, Mal, do your thing," said Jay.

"Everybody hold hands," ordered Mal. She takes hold of Jay's hand, Jay holds Carlos' hand, and Carlos takes Evie's hand. Carlos and Evie looked at their locked hands before looking at each other in the eye, smiling and blushing. Once again, Jay was starting to feel awkward around them.

"Mal, can you do your thing before these two decide to make out?" asked Jay, unable to endure the sight of Carlos and Evie making googly eyes at each other.

" _Let no wrong transpire, transport us to where I desire,_ " chanted Mal and she successfully transports her friends and herself to the other side of the broken bridge. The four started cheering at their success of escaping their old home.

"Okay. Now we go back to Auradon and stop our parents," declared Mal. "Or your parents, precisely."

 **That's the end of the second chapter.**


	3. Carlos!

**Here is chapter three.**

 _Two years ago..._

 _It's Mal 14th birthday and she's having a party at her mother's castle. She invited every descendant on the Isle, especially Carlos. The only descendant she didn't invite is, of course, Evie. But that didn't stop the daughter of Evil Queen from arriving._

 _"Well, well, well. Look who decided to crash the party," started Mal._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't the woman of the hour," Evie talked back._

 _"I don't remember giving you an invitation," said Mal sarcastically._

 _"I'm here for Carlos," said Evie._

 _"Your boyfriend? Now, where is he? Oh, maybe I left with some kids who like to pick on him," said Mal with a devious smile on her face._

 _"Why you...!" started Evie. She and Mal are in a stare-off until..._

 _"Evie!" shouted Carlos. Evie quickly ran to the direction of the shout._

 _Three teenagers were bullying Carlos until Evie steps in. She comforts Carlos and looks back at the bullies._

 _"Alright, that's enough!" said Evie._

 _"Aww... worried about your boyfriend?" teased one boy._

 _"How 'bout we give them some alone time," teased another as he and his friends left Evie and Carlos alone._

 _Evie looks back at Carlos and asks him, "Are you okay?"_

 _"Well, besides the damaged ribs, sore shoulder, and bleeding nose, I feel 100%," said Carlos sarcastically._

 _"Carlos!" scolded Evie._

 _"I'm sorry," apologized Carlos. "Thanks for being there for me, Evie."_

 _"You were there for me when Mal left me to rot, now I'm here for you. Consider us even," said Evie. The two smiled at each other until Mal steps in._

 _"Aww, that's sweet," teased Mal. "Hey, Evie, if you need a bridesmaid for you wedding, I would be happy to volunteer."_

 _"When are you going to stop?" started Evie._

 _"Hello, I'm Maleficent's daughter. I'm supposed to be mal-icious, mal-evolent, and mal-ignant. What do you expect?" retorted Mal._

 _"We're fellow up-and-coming villains. Do we have to be mean to each other?" said Evie._

 _"Do you want us to play nice? That's for heroes," said Mal._

 _"Stop it! Both of you!" shouted Carlos. "Look, Mal, I agree that playing nice is for heroes, but Evie's right. We're the next generation of villains. If we keep inflicting harm upon each other, none of us will be alive to live up to our parents' legacies. How 'bout you two shake hands and start over?"_

 _Mal and Evie crossed their arms and looked away from each other and Carlos, with angry looks on their faces. Carlos decided to leave the party, but he felt a light bulb pop up above his head._

 _"I think I know how I can get those two to get along," said the son of Cruella de Vil to himself._

* * *

The sun was setting on this no-longer-ordinary day in Auradon. Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug, along with some guards from Castle Beast, see to it that every citizen in the kingdom is safely in their homes until King Ben confirms that the crisis has been averted. They immediately returns to the castle to report.

"You guys did it?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. Everyone is inside their homes until you give the word," answered Audrey.

"Any word from Mal? Or the others? asked Ben.

"I'm sorry, but no," answered Jane.

Ben hangs his head in response, worried about his girlfriend and his friends. Chad puts his hand on the young king's shoulder and said, "Calm down, dude. This is Maleficent's daughter we're talking about. You saw what she did at your coronation. She can take care of herself."

"I know, but I'm worried," said Ben.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore," said a familiar voice. The king and his friends turned around to see Mal, along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Mal and Ben exchanged looks before walking towards each other. They gave each other a big hug, happy to be reunited. This puts a smile on the faces of everyone present in the room. When the couple retreated from the hug, Ben leans in to kiss Mal, but just like at the coronation ceremony, Mal turns her head and offers her cheek.

"Is it always going to be like this?" asked Ben.

"Be patient, your majesty," said Mal. "One day, you'll get your first kiss."

"Doug!" screamed Evie in delight. She rushes over to the dwarf and gave him a big hug, which he returns. The sight of this made Carlos hang his head in sadness.

Audrey approached Jay and saw the sword he brought from the Isle. "Is that a sword?"

"Souvenir," answered Jay.

"So, what happened?" asked Ben.

"Well, we were on a rescue mission to save Evie. Unfortunately, we had to make a deal with our parents. My spellbook for Evie. I had no choice," explained Mal. "They escaped and sealed us in the Isle, but thanks to Carlos' ingenuity, we made it out. I don't know what our parents are up to, but we have to find them."

"I think I may have an idea what they're up to," said Evie.

"How?" asked Mal.

"They said they needed Maleficent to lead them. After all, she is the evilest of them all," explained Evie.

After carefully thinking, Mal's eyes widened when she realized what the villains were planning. "They're going to turn mom back to normal and take over Auradon."

"Isn't your mom held up in the museum?" asked Jay.

"Yes," answered Mal. "We have to get there. Now!"

* * *

Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil have arrived at the Museum of Cultural History. They easily took out the security guard with Evie's sleeping perfume. While Cruella checks the security footage to look for Maleficent, Evil Queen and Jafar look at Maleficent's Spinning Wheel.

"Kinda looks dorky, don't you think?" said Jafar.

"Indeed," agreed Evil Queen and they both started chuckling, until Cruella interrupted them.

"Found her," she said. "She's in the Gallery of Villains."

Meanwhile, the Descendants have arrived at the museum. The first thing they saw through the front door was a sleeping guard.

"Sleeping perfume?" guessed Mal.

"Yup," confirmed Evie.

They enter the building and check the security footage to look for their parents. They found them heading for the Gallery of Villains.

"Alright, again. Is everyone prepared?" asked Mal.

"Lock and load," responded Evie, holding a sleeping gas bomb.

"I'm ready," responded Jay, showing his sword.

"Not really," responded Carlos, nervous and a little scared.

"Carlos!" yelled the rest.

Carlos sighs and shows everyone his stink bomb.

"Let's move out," ordered Mal. "But remember. Stealth." Her friends nodded in response.

The Descendants sneak through the museum to make sure their parents don't know that they're following them. They saw the villains taking the stairs to the Gallery of Villains. They were getting prepared to ambush them until...

SMASH!

Carlos accidentally knocks over a vase and it breaks into little pieces upon impact with the floor. The alarms sounded. Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella now know someone is on to them and rush to the villain gallery as fast as they can.

"Carlos!" yelled Mal, Evie, and Jay.

"Sorry!" apologized Carlos. "I can fix it."

"Carlos!" yelled his friends again.

Mal, Evie, and Jay rush upstairs while Carlos heads back to the control console to shut off the alarm. Upstairs, the villains arrive to the villain gallery and are stunned at the life-sized statues of themselves.

"Do I really look that fat?" started Jafar, looking at his statue.

"I look way more beautiful than that," criticized Evil Queen, looking at her statue.

"Does my hair really look like that?" questioned Cruella, looking at her statue. She saw the empty shoulder and exclaims, "Where's my precious?" She squeezes the stuffed dog on her shoulder. "Don't worry, little one. Mommy will never forget you."

"There's Maleficent," said Jafar, pointing at the lizard in a glass display case.

"Do you have the potion?" asked Evil Queen. Jafar responds by showing it to her.

"Stop right there!" yelled a familiar voice. The villains turn to see Mal, Evie, and Jay arriving to stop them.

"Where's Carlos?" asked Cruella.

"He fell back to shut off the alarm. The alarm he triggered," answered Mal. "Let me guess. That's what you needed the spellbook for? To make a potion to turn my mom back to normal?"

"Pretty much," answered Jafar.

"Hand it over and spare yourselves the trouble," threatened Mal.

"So this is how it's going to go down?" guessed Evil Queen.

"Good old-fashioned good vs. evil," finished Mal.

"So be it," said Jafar.

Before the battle could start, Carlos shows up.

"Well, alarms are off," reported Carlos.

"I think we heard," said Mal sarcastically.

"So, let's do this," said Carlos as he pulls out his taser and gets into his fighting stance. Evie takes out her sleeping gas grenade and Jay draws his sword.

" _Forces of nature, hear my desire, give me power over fire,_ " chanted Mal. Her hands are suddenly on fire. "Ready to feel the burn?"

"Keep them busy. There's something I need to get," said Jafar as he ran further into the villain gallery.

"Jay, go after your father," ordered Mal. Jay did so. "The rest of you, keep my mother out of their hands."

Mal shoots fire at Evil Queen, but she ducked. Mal shoots a fire blast at Cruella, but she hid behind her statue. Carlos and Evie each engaged their parents while Mal stands by her mother's statue.

"I just want you to know, mother, I'm gonna feel really sorry about this," said Evie as she gave her a punch to the face, knocking her down to the floor. She then sets the bomb to blow and drops it as she ran to a safe distance. The bomb explodes and unleashes sleeping gas, putting Evil Queen to sleep.

Carlos climbs up to his mother's statue and surprised his mother by leaping to the ground. Carlos activates his stink bomb, but before he throws it, he says, "Before I do this, I just want to say I'm sorry." He throws the bomb to the ground and the explosion covers her mother in a stink cloud, causing her to pass out.

Meanwhile, Jafar got what he was looking for. His scepter. Jay arrives and prepares to fight his father.

"Don't make do this, dad," warned Jay.

"You won't have to," said Jafar as he points the scepter at his son, hypnotizing him. "Now drop the sword." Jay obeyed. "Now, it's time for you to do your old man a favor."

Jay returns to his friends, but all of a sudden, he subdues Mal by keeping her from using her hands. Jafar arrives and runs towards the glass case holding Maleficent. He releases the lizard and pours one drop of the potion on her. The lizard begins to grow until it successfully transforms to Maleficent. Mal, Evie, and Carlos watch in horror as the evilest villain in history has returned.

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

 _Evie arrives at the location where Carlos asked her to be. She read again the note he gave sent to her:_

"Evie, can you meet me at Captain Hook's cabin?

\- Carlos"

 _She hides behind a crate to avoid being spotted by the one-handed pirate as she waits for her best friend. But the first person she saw was Mal, who was trying to sneak into the cabin. When they saw each other, they immediately greeted each other with glares._

 _"What are you doing here?" asked Mal._

 _"What are you doing here?" asked Evie._

 _"Well, since you asked..." Mal takes out a piece of paper and shows Evie what it says:_

"Up for a heist at Captain Hook's place?

\- Jay"

 _"Funny, Carlos invited me here too," said Evie._

 _"I've been here for ten minutes and the master of thievery hasn't showed up," mentioned Mal._

 _"I just showed up," said Evie._

 _The two waited for their respective partners, but after twenty minutes, neither of them showed up. Evie decided to break the silence._

 _"So, how was your birthday party yesterday?" asked Evie._

 _"What business is that of yours?" questioned Mal._

 _"Well, Jay and Carlos haven't showed up yet and we've been standing here for a long time. Might as well start talking to each other," said Evie._

 _"Why would you wanna talk to me? We despise each other," reminded Mal._

 _"Yes, I despise you, but I kept thinking about what Carlos said yesterday. One of these days, you and I have to learn to get along," said Evie._

 _"You want us to be friends?" questioned Mal._

 _"I don't wish for that to happen, but I don't want us to fight for the rest of our lives," answered Evie._

 _"Okay, blue, what do you suggest? You treat me to a make-over? Your want to me try a whole new look?" guessed Mal sarcastically._

 _"I have something better in mind," said Evie as they looked back at Captain Hook's cabin._

 _Later, Mal and Evie exit the cabin with stolen food and treasure with Captain Hook and a couple of his goons chasing after them. Mal and Evie made a turn and quickly hid behind an alley, and they watched Hook and his fellow pirates become confused at the girls' split-second vanishing. As the pirates continued searching, both girls came out and started laughing._

 _"Why does everyone fall for that?" wondered Evie._

 _"This Isle has certainly turned the nastiest villains into the stupidest," said Mal._

 _"You're not including my mom, are you?" questioned Evie._

 _"Moving on!" said Mal. "I have to admit. You're good. Well, good at being bad."_

 _"Thank you," responded Evie._

 _"Villains never say that," said Mal._

 _"Well, I'm saying it now," said Evie back._

 _"You're such a softie for a villain," said Mal._

 _"Well, I'm still young. But wait until I get older," said Evie. She then saw a familiar face across the street and immediately runs towards him._

 _"Hey! Carlos!" greeted Evie._

 _"Oh, hey, Evie," greeted Carlos back._

 _"Where were you? I thought you were gonna meet me at Captain Hook's place?" questioned Evie._

 _"I'm sorry. My mom... had me run another errand," answered Carlos. He then saw Mal. "Wait, did you and Mal just rob a house... together?"_

 _"Yup," answered both girls._

 _"Why? If I recalled correctly, you two were at each other's throats twenty-four hours ago," wondered a confused Carlos._

 _"Well, Jay invited me to Hook's, but he didn't show up. Evie did," started Mal._

 _"We thought about what you said so... you know," finished Evie._

 _"So, you two are friends now?" asked Carlos._

 _"I prefer acquaintances. Villains don't have friends," said Mal. "But to answer your question, no." She looks at Evie and says, "If you want us to be pally-wallies, you're gonna have to prove to me you're rotten to the core."_

 _"And how do I do that?" asked Evie._

 _After a few seconds of thinking, Mal answers, "You two meet me at Goblin Wharf tomorrow. 9 o'clock sharp."_

* * *

"It's good to be back," said Maleficent.

She looks at the staff on her statue and realized that it's the real one. With a flick of her fingers, she removes the spell protecting it and takes hold of it. She unleashes a magical wave that awakens Evil Queen and Cruella from unconsciousness, but also frees Jay from Jafar's hypnotic control in the process.

"What happened?" asked Jay.

"Your dad hypnotized you into subduing me," answered Mal.

"Sorry," said Jay as he released Mal.

"Well, hello, Mal. Still being good? You do know that's not going to make me proud," started Maleficent.

"Say one more word, mom," threatened Mal.

Maleficent walks up to her daughter and looks at her in the eye. She tries to intimidate Mal with her dragon eyes. Mal tries to do the same to her mother with her own dragon eyes. In the end, Maleficent lost and she ended up on the ground, weakened.

"Good triumphs over evil. Keep that in mind," mocked Mal.

"Well, let's see if you're good enough to survive this." Maleficent unleashes a magical wave that put Mal and her friends to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug were outside the museum waiting for the Descendants to accomplish their mission. They saw a magical wave and once it passed them, they fell asleep. The wave spread throughout the entire kingdom, putting everyone to sleep.

"Nighty night, Auradon," said Maleficent.

 **That's the end of the third chapter.**


	4. Break Out

**Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's been a busy week.**

 _Back to the present..._

The story returns to where it all started. To recap, Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil have taken control of Castle Beast, every person in Auradon is under a sleeping spell, and the Descendants are locked up with no way out, especially since Mal's magic in neutralized by Maleficent's enchanted cuffs. To make matters worse, the soldier guarding the cell is playing the harmonica and Jay is in no position to take it away from him.

"Would you cut it out?" yelled Jay at the guard.

"No," said the guard as he continued playing.

Inside the cell, Jay is covering his ears so he can't listen to the music, Carlos is asleep, Mal is still trying to control herself from exploding with anger, and Evie is still holding onto the table napkin wrapping what she came back to the Isle for.

"Hey, Evie, how 'bout showing us what you got from the Isle?" asked Jay.

"I said I'll show it to you once we fix the situation," said Evie.

"And how are we going to get out of this mess?" questioned a still furious Mal.

"Good triumphs over evil. Always," reminded Evie.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Evie, but again, how are we getting out of this mess?!" continued Mal.

"Shh! Carlos is sleeping," reminded Evie, pointing to a slumbering Carlos.

"How can he be asleep with all this nosie?" wondered an irritated Jay.

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

 _Mal, Jay, and Carlos are hiding in an alley outside a house, preparing to rob it. They are waiting for Evie._

 _"Where's Evie? We've been waiting here for half an hour," started Jay._

 _"My guess, fixing her make-up," answered Mal sarcastically._

 _Carlos smiled briefly upon hearing her guess. He's known Evie way longer than Mal or Jay so, of course, he would know what she's up to. But he can't ignore the warm feeling in his heart and the sudden burning in his cheeks every time he thought of her. He brushed off the thought that he was in love because he's only 12, too young for love._

 _After a few more minutes, Evie finally showed up. Her friends looked at her and confirmed their guess why she was late. She was still powdering her cheeks and looking into her mirror as she met up with the others._

 _"Of, course. Always trying to make yourself even more beautiful than yesterday," said Mal._

 _"So, how do I look?" asked Evie, wanting opinions._

 _"You," answered Mal and Jay plainly._

 _"Carlos?" asked Evie, turning to her best friend._

 _"You are truly 'the fairest of them all'," said Carlos._

 _Evie felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment._

 _"Okay, so... how about we start this heist?" started Jay, feeling awkward between the two. He and Evie started sneaking towards the house while Mal and Carlos fell behind. Carlos saw a smirk on Mal's face as she faced him._

 _"What?" started Carlos._

 _"'Fairest of them all'?" questioned Mal, suspicious._

 _"Was that wrong to say?" asked Carlos. Mal doesn't answer, but the grin on her face remains as she and the tech prodigy follow their friends._

 _Jay climbs up to the second floor window in order to check on the family. He looks down at his friends on the ground and gives them a thumbs-up, telling them that everyone is asleep. Mal, Evie, and Carlos reach the front door. Knowing it's locked, Mal snaps her fingers and Evie places a hairpin on her hand. Mal attempts to pick the lock with it and succeeds. Mal and Evie quietly enter the house, followed by Jay. Carlos was still outside making sure no bystander sees them._

 _"Carlos!" yelled Mal, Evie, and Jay quietly._

 _"Coming!" responded Carlos as he followed his friends inside._

 _Inside, the Descendants have to admit that for a house in the Isle of the Lost, it was actually pretty quaint. They started to loot the place. Jay stole a vase, Evie stole a necklace, and Mal stole a bronze lion statue. The three wondered where Carlos was, until they saw him in the kitchen. The fridge was open and Carlos was having some chocolate cake. He looked back to see the annoyed looks on his friends' faces._

 _"What?" he started._

 _"Carlos!" yelled his friends quietly, again._

 _"Alright!" he responded. He closed the fridge and had one last bite. "Are you guys always going to yell at me every time I do something stupid?"_

 _"Yes," they answered straight._

 _"Now, get something valuable for yourself so we can get out of here," ordered Mal._

 _Carlos borrows Evie's hairpin and sneaks upstairs. He unlocks the door to the master's bedroom and quietly swipes the wedding rings, but not without almost tipping over a glass of water off the bedside lamp table. He was about to fix it when suddenly, a little girl walks out of her room and enters her parents'. Carlos hid inside the closet._

 _"Mommy, mommy?" started the girl, shaking her mother._

 _"Yes, dear?" asked the mother, waking up._

 _"I can't sleep," the girl answered._

 _"Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" asked the mother. Her daughter nodded. As soon as mother and daughter went back to sleep, Carlos sneaks out. He jumps down the stairs in style, quietly, and shows his friends what he got._

 _"Good, now let's go before 'you' do something stupid," said Mal, putting emphasis on "you", looking at Carlos. The boy was offended._

 _As the Descendants were about to make a clean getaway, the glass of water Carlos almost shattered upstairs fell off the bedside table and crashed, making some noise, waking up the married couple and their daughter._

 _"Dear, what happened?" wondered the mother._

 _"Someone's been in the house. The wedding rings are gone," said the father._

 _"Carlos!" yelled Mal, Evie, and Jay, again, but this time, in full volume._

 _By the time the entire family came downstairs, the Descendants have fled. They ran a few blocks away from the house until they are out of sight. As they stopped to catch their breath, Mal, Evie, and Jay looked at Carlos._

 _"Let me, guess. Carlos!" started the white-haired boy sarcastically._

 _"If every heist is going to end up like this, I might as well operate on my own again," said Jay._

 _"Same here," said Mal._

 _"Okay, we can all agree that our first heist together didn't go very well, but remember. It's our first. Next time, it might go well," said Evie, defending Carlos._

 _"Might?" questioned Jay, doubting Evie's prediction, as he left, heading home._

 _Mal looks at Carlos face-to-face and says, "I may have accepted Evie as my 'friend'..." Mal put air quotes on "friend" and continued. "... but that doesn't mean I have accepted you." Mal turned and walked home._

 _Seeing how down her friend is, Evie speaks up. "Carlos..."_

 _"Let me stop you there, Evie," interrupted Carlos. "Why?"_

 _"Why what?" asked Evie, confused._

 _"Why were you defending me?" questioned Carlos. "You've been hanging out with Mal a lot lately and you haven't talked to me. Why start now?"_

 _"You sound like I did something wrong," said Evie, still confused._

 _Carlos didn't say a word. The look on his face tells him that he is indignant, but Evie couldn't tell. All Carlos could say is, "You know what. Never mind. I mean... I like having you by my side, but things are just different now."_

 _"Okay, I'll see tomorrow." said Evie. Carlos turned around and started walking home until... "Wait." She removes her mother's necklace and puts on the one she stole. "How do I look?"_

 _"You always know how to make yourself prettier," answered Carlos. Evie blushed and Carlos was a little embarrassed of his answer._

 _"Well, goodnight," said Evie as she started walking home._

 _"Goodnight," said Carlos back as he watched his "best friend" walk away._

 _"Carlos? Carlos? Carlos?" a voice in the sky called._

* * *

"Carlos? Carlos? Carlos?" repeated Evie, shaking the boy, trying to wake him up, but he was still snoozing.

"Okay, how 'bout we all do it together?" suggested Mal. Evie and Jay knew what she meant.

"Carlos!" they yelled, finally waking up the white-haired boy.

"What? What? Is it morning?" babbled Carlos, surprised by the wake-up call.

"No. But I think I have an idea on how we're getting out," said Evie. The four ex-villains huddled and whispered to each other, not even worried about the guard listening to them because he was still playing the harmonica.

* * *

It is 5 A.M. The sun was beginning to rise. Everyone in the kingdom is still asleep, but so are the villains. In the dungeon, the soldier guarding the cell holding the Descendants has fallen asleep. He was smart enough to leave his keys hanging on the hip which is out of arms' reach from the cell. But the guard's evening slumber was interrupted by noise in the cell. He looks inside to see Mal holding Evie against the wall, with Carlos and Jay trying to separate them. Jay pulls Mal away from Evie while Carlos shields the latter.

"Attacking me in my sleep? Are you serious?" started Evie.

"Think about this, Evie. Tomorrow, our parents will destroy us if we still choose good. If that's how it's going end, you might as well be dead right now," said Mal, still trying to get Evie, but Jay continues to hold her back.

"Mal, this is ridiculous. Besides, I don't think you can destroy Evie. You don't have any magic. The worst you can do is give her a black eye... or two" pointed out Carlos, earning a glare from Evie. "I'm just saying."

"Mal, calm down!" said Jay. "I get that you're upset, but how 'bout we settle this in the morning?"

"It is morning!" exclaimed Mal.

"Okay, rephrase that. How about we settle this at 6 am?" rephrased Jay.

Evie pushes Carlos off her and talks to the guard. "Can I get a separate cell?"

"No," answered the guard straight.

"She'll kill me in my sleep," pointed out Evie with panic in her voice.

"You heard silver locks. She can't kill you without magic," said the guard.

"It's white, not silver," said Carlos, pointing at his hair.

"Yes, but I would like to be sleeping peacefully tonight," said Evie.

"Then how about I make sure you rest in peace," suggested a still furious Mal.

Evie looks back at the guard with her puppy eyes, begging. "Please?"

"Alright, fine," the guard gave in. He unlocks the cell and lets Evie out. He immediately locks up the cell and unlocks the cell next to it. But before he lets Evie in...

"Evie! Now!" signaled Mal.

Evie takes off the guard's helmet and gives him a knockout punch. After taking a few seconds to recover from the pain in her hand, she takes his keys and unlocks the cell, freeing her friends. She could see the smiles on their faces at the sight of freedom, except for Mal. Evie decided to give her a hug, but Mal remains unhappy. After Evie stops the hug, Mal gestures to her still cuffed hands.

"But Maleficent enchanted it," reminded Evie.

"To keep me from using my magic. She didn't enchant it to lock me up forever," said Mal. Evie uses the keys to unlock the cuffs. Mal stretches her fingers as she prepares to test if her magic has returned.

" _Not too harsh, not too nice, turn him into ice,_ " chanted Mal. With a wave of her hand, she turned the guard into an ice statue.

"Cool," said Carlos. "Literally."

"But won't he melt?" asked Jay.

"No, he'll stay like that until the one who cast the spell undoes it," explained Mal.

"So, shall we go have a talk with our parents?" started Evie.

"Let's do this," announced Mal.

* * *

The Descendants arrived at the throne room, but no one was there. They checked the master's bedroom and no one was there either. They checked the kitchen and no one was there. They checked the living room and all they found were the sleeping bodies of the castle staff, including Ben's parents.

"Where are they?" wondered Carlos.

"E, mirror," ordered Mal.

Evie takes out her magic mirror and says, " _Mirror, mirror, in my hand, where be our parents in this land?_ "

The mirror shows Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil in a limo, heading towards the Isle of the Lost. It didn't take long before the kids knew what they're up to.

"They're going to bring down the barrier," said Mal.

"And every villain will lay waste to Auradon," continued Evie.

"With everyone asleep..." added Jay.

"...the only ones who can stop them... is us," finished Carlos.

"This is on us. They're out parents so it's our responsibility. We promised to the entire kingdom we will turn to the good side. And we are going to keep that promise. We are going to the Isle, we are going to stop our parents, and save Auradon," declared Mal.

Mal's speech inspired her friends. Seeing the "I'm ready" looks on their faces, Mal chants the incantation of the transportation spell and sends herself and her friends to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

 _Carlos was on his way to Goblin Wharf, where Mal told him and Evie to meet her for Evie's test if she and Mal can be "friends." Carlos arrived at the front door and found a note taped to the door knob. It says:_

"Look up

\- Mal"

 _Carlos looked up only to get a bucket of black paint to his face. After getting the bucket off his head, Carlos started to wipe off the black paint on him. He then heard laughing coming from the corner. It was Mal and Evie, from the roof. They came down and continued laughing._

 _"This was the test?" asked a frustrated Carlos._

 _"Yup," answered Evie and continued laughing._

 _"The test was to see if Evie is willing to do something cruel to anyone, especially her boyfriend," said Mal._

 _"Not my boyfriend," retorted Evie._

 _"Whatever," responded Mal._

 _"Evie, after all we've been through, how could you agree to this without second thought?" asked Carlos._

 _"I wanted to prove to Mal that I can 'rotten to the core', so I said I was willing to do 'anything,'" explained Evie, putting emphasis on "anything."_

 _Carlos was saddened as he continued wiping off the black paint._

 _"Oh, chin up. We're still friends. Oh, by the way, you have a little something here..." Evie pointed at a stain on his shirt, but once Carlos looked down, Evie flicked his nose. "Got ya!" she said and continued laughing._

 _"It's official, E. You and I are in business," said Mal. She and Evie bumped fists._

 _"E?" asked Carlos._

 _"She called me M, so I'm gonna call her E," explained Mal. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations! You succeeded."_

 _"What do you mean?" asking Carlos, pretending to be innocent._

 _"Don't play dumb with me. I know it was you who sent me and Evie those notes yesterday. I talked to Jay and he said he didn't send me a note, so it makes sense that one person was trying to set us up so we can play nice with each other," said Mal. "And who is the one person in this Isle who would do that?"_

 _"Me," answered Carlos._

 _"What do you say we try Jay next?" suggested Evie._

 _"That's my girl," responded Mal._

 _She and Evie walked away, leaving Carlos stained and saddened. Carlos couldn't swallow what was happening. He and Evie have been friends for years and now she just plays a prank and a gag on him without feeling an ounce of guilt. Carlos remembered that Evie once said she won't be soft anymore once she's grown up. He just didn't expect she would do something mischievous to her own best friend and not even apologize._

 _Later that day, Carlos followed Mal and Evie to another side of town and secretly watched them trying to pull a prank on Jay. Jay came down from the rooftops and was about to jump on a barrel, but Mal and Evie pull a string that opens the lid and Jay ends up tumbling into the barrel, getting soaked, as the barrel was full of water. Mal and Evie come out of hiding and started laughing. Jay gets off the barrel and picks up a nearby rag to dry himself. Carlos can see Mal and Evie really enjoying spending time with each other. He was happy that his plan succeeded, but now he fears that Evie might forget all about him and treat him like Mal does._

 _Carlos returns to his secret cave to continue sobbing. He looks at the painting on the wall._ "Evie and Carlos were here".

"Just remember this, Carlos. I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for you until the end," _Evie's words echoed in Carlos' head. The thought of those words made him feel more blue. He feels that Evie has now forgotten about what she said._

 _"You may not be there for me anymore. But I'll always be there for you," said Carlos._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road, Cruella is driving the limo to the Isle of the Lost. Jafar decided to speak up.

"Okay, now do want to tell us why we are out here so early in the morning?" he asked, yawning.

"I sensed that Mal has been freed from her cuffs. It would stand to reason that our children are free," answered Maleficent.

"Then why aren't we back there trying to stop them from stopping us?," asked Evil Queen.

"In case you've forgotten, my own daughter beat me before. That's why I plan to release every villain from the Isle. They will keep our children busy while we take a little journey," answered Maleficent.

"A journey to where?" asked Cruella.

"You'll know soon enough," said Maleficent, keeping their vacation spot a secret until further notice.

The villains were nearing the broken bridge to the Isle of the Lost, until Cruella immediately stopped the vehicle. That was because their children just popped out of nowhere and are in their way.

"Well played, baby girl, well played," said Maleficent, impressed with her daughter's escape.

 **And so ends another chapter to the story. Please leave a review.**


	5. Villains and Ex-Villains

**Chapter five is here.**

 _Six months ago..._

 _Carlos is hiding in a shack looking at Castle Far Away, Evie Queen's castle, while holding a rose in his hand. He has finally decided to ask Evie out on a date, hoping they can rekindle their spark from past years and, hopefully, become more than friends. He reaches the front door and, after taking a deep breath to calm himself and hiding the rose behind his back, knocks. Answering the door is Evil Queen._

 _"Well, what brings you hear, Carlie?" asked Evil Queen._

 _"Carlos," corrected the boy. "And I was hoping I could talk to Evie."_

 _"Well, I'm sorry, but Evie's out with Mal," answered Evil Queen. "Shall I tell her you came by?"_

 _"Um, no, no need. I'll talk to her myself," responded Carlos. "Do you by any chance know where she is?"_

 _"No," answered Evil Queen._

 _"Then I'm sorry for troubling you. I'll be leaving," said Carlos, departing._

 _Carlos started looking for Evie, no matter how long it took. His attention was captured by an angry mob. He saw that they were chasing after Mal, Evie, and Jay. The three decided to split up and take out their respective parties. Carlos decided to follow Evie._

 _Mal found a barrel of oil and dumped it to cover the path in oil. Once her party came around the corner, they ended up slipping and falling down. One crashed into someone's front door. After feeling proud of her work, Mal continued running. Evie, meanwhile, took care of her party by breaking a big barrel of apple cider with a mallet and soaking the mob. Jay, elsewhere, lost his party by using the rooftops._

 _The three reunited a block away from Hell Hall, Cruella de Vil's home._

 _"Man! What a rush," started Jay, feeling exhilarated._

 _"Same time tomorrow?" suggested Evie._

 _"Definitely," responded Mal._

 _Just then, Carlos showed up. He was trying to catch his breath._

 _"Hey, snowball, why're you out of breath?" started Mal._

 _"I... just... wanted... to talk... to E... Evie..." Carlos continued panting as he tried to speak.  
_

 _"Sorry, Carlos, I promised mom I'd be back by 3 for our next beauty lesson. And it's two minutes to three," said Evie._

 _"How do you know?" asked Jay._

 _"That old man's digital clock over there," answered Evie, pointing to a window of a house, where she can see the clock._

 _"Can you give us a minute alone?" asked Carlos. Mal and Jay shrugged their shoulders and left._

 _Carlos started. "Look, Evie, I was just hoping that..."_

 _"I don't have time for this, Carlos. I have to go," interrupted Evie._

 _"Please, Evie. This is important..." continued Carlos, but Evie interrupted again._

 _"Not now, Carlos. Whatever this is. Can it wait another time?" she said as she turned and left, leaving Carlos to stare at the rose in his hand in sadness._

 _Carlos felt his eyes beginning to water. Before his eyes released a tear, he throws the rose into a nearby trash can. Carlos' face was full of sorrow and anger. He was sad because it seems Evie no longer sees his as a friend and he was angry because it seems there is no chance to get her back. Carlos decided to go home, and lucky for him, his home was just a block away._

* * *

"I'm impressed, Mal. How did you escape?" started Maleficent.

"That guard you assigned to watch over us was Betram, wasn't it? Betram's a softie. Evie's puppy eyes were bound to break him," answered Mal.

"Well, your break out doesn't matter," said Maleficent. "Jafar."

Jafar pushes the button and deactivates the barrier.

"Oh no," reacted Carlos.

Maleficent magically transports herself to the Isle and gives an announcement.

"Fellow villains! I have returned! And I bring you a gift. Freedom! After 20 years of imprisonment, our time has come to wreck our revenge on Auradon for what they did to us. We can finally destroy our enemies and earn our rightful places in this world. Join me and you will have your first glass of sweet vengeance!"

Every villain and descendant in the Isle began cheering.

Meanwhile, outside the Isle, the cheering can be heard, bringing smiles to Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella and bringing down the Descendants.

"We're doomed," said Carlos negatively.

"Carlos!" yelled his friends.

"Oh would you guys stop?" said Carlos, annoyed.

"Carlos!" his friends yelled again.

Maleficent transports back to the outside of the Isle and immediately disappears with her fellow villains, leaving the Descendants alone to guard the bridge. As the villains and their children began to cross, the Descendants get into their fighting stances, preparing for the incoming onslaught.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Museum of Cultural History, Maleficent and her fellow villains take a tour of the Heroes Gallery as they walk up to a portrait of Belle and Beast. Maleficent uses her magic to remove the portrait to reveal a secret safe.

 _"Welcome. If you want to open the safe. You have to answer the riddle,"_ began a voice that sounds like a computer.

Maleficent attempts to use her magic to break open the safe, but she didn't create a dent.

 _"I'm sorry. But this safe is indestructible. The only way to open it is if you answer this riddle,"_ continued the computer voice.

"Fine. Give it," gave in Maleficent.

 _"The riddle is: What is the magic word that will give you anything?"_ said the computer voice.

"Abracadabra!" guessed Maleficent.

 _"Incorrect!"_ responded the computer voice.

"Alakazam?" guessed Jafar.

 _"Incorrect!"_ said the computer voice again.

"Hocus Pocus?" guessed Evil Queen.

 _"Incorrect!"_ said the computer voice again.

"Shazam?" guessed Cruella.

 _"Incorrect!"_ said the computer voice again.

* * *

Back in the Isle of the Lost, the Descendants continue waiting for the villains and their kids to cross the bridge. Despite the fact that they are vastly outnumbered, they are willing to fight to save Auradon.

"Hold it!" said Captain Hook. The villains and the children stopped.

"What are you doing?" yelled Ursula.

"There's just four of them. We can handle them," said Dr. Facilier.

"Katie, children, this is your chance to prove yourselves," said Hook.

Every villain kid approached the Descendants and they decided to start with the formalities.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Mallory," started Uri, Ursula's daughter.

"Oh, pee-yuu! Look what the ocean dragged in," teased Mal.

"Well, Evie. Still looking as gorgeous as always," complimented Garth, Gothel's son.

"Oh, drop it. I'm still not going out with you," retorted Evie.

"Why, are you and momma's boy there finally together?" mocked Fernando, Dr. Facilier's son, mentioning Carlos.

"Do you every keep things to yourself?" retorted Carlos.

Katherine draws her swords and says, "Surrender now and spare yourselves a world of pain."

"How about you surrender and save yourselves a world of humiliation," said Jay back.

"Attack!" ordered Katherine. The villain kids charged at the Descendants.

"You guys hold the line, I'll stay here in case they get past you," ordered Mal. Evie, Jay, and Carlos cross the bridge and run towards the villain kids.

Jay was trying his best trying not to get punched and knocks off some kids off the bridge with a series of kicks. Carlos was taking a few blows, but he uses his video game experience to fight off the kids. Evie repeatedly uses her mirror to reflect the light of the sun into the kids' eyes and gives each of them a knockout punch while they try to recover. A few kids managed to get past them, but Mal stops them by casting a sleeping spell.

Soon enough, every villain kid was either in the water, knocked out, or sleeping. The only descendants remaining are Katherine, Uri, Fernando, and Garth.

"You and me, Mallory. No magic. What do you say?" dared Uri.

"I say: It's on!" responded Mal.

"It's payback time, Fernando," challenged Carlos.

"I'll take the pretty pirate," said Jay, winking at Katherine. The young pirate rolls her eyes in response.

"I guess this means I got Garth," said Evie.

Katherine attempts to strike Jay with her sword, but Jay is too swift. He pick-pockets the sword from Katie and points it directly at her throat, telling her to surrender. Katie recovers by surprising Jay with a kick to the stomach, making him drop the sword. Katie picks it up and charged, but Jay leaps up and over her head. He picks up a rope from a nearby unconscious villain kid and uses them to tie up Katie's hands.

Garth was a little hesitant to hit someone he was interested in, which makes it easier for Evie. She gives him a punch to the face and knocks him down to the ground. He gets up and pulls out a dagger from his belt. Evie dodges his every strike and once again uses her mirror to blind him with the sun's light, causing him to drop the dagger. Evie gives him a harder punch to the face, knocking him out. Evie, once again, had to recover from the pain.

Fernando was firing magic blasts at Carlos, via a wand given to him by his father, but the white-haired boy was dodging every single one. Carlos borrows Evie's mirror and deflects one blast back at Fernando, scratching his face. Fernando uses the wand's power to create a smokescreen, hoping to get an advantage, but Carlos clears the area with a fan, which came from an unconscious girl. Carlos uses an attack combo and knocks Fernando off the bridge and into the water.

Mal and Uri face-off and neither of them were landing a punch on each other as they were both quick and agile. Uri gets the upper hand by getting behind Mal and locks her arms, similar to what Jay did to her, under Jafar's control. Mal decided to fight dirty and gives Uri a reverse head butt to the face. Free from her grip, Mal gives Uri a punch to face and follows with a roundhouse kick. Uri attempted to get up, but Mal breaks her promise and uses a sleeping spell on Ursula's daughter.

"I thought you promised you weren't going to use magic," reminded Evie.

"Never make promises you can't keep," said Mal humorously.

"Well done, children. Well done indeed," started Captain Hook.

"Do you really want to take this dance, Hooky? We've beaten your children. We've beaten the evilest among you, my mom. What makes you think you have a chance?" said Mal.

"Gaston," signaled Hook.

Suddenly, Gaston showed up from out of nowhere, holds Carlos hostage, and threatens his throat with his dagger.

"How did you..." Jay was about to ask.

"Facilier's son smoked the place. Remember?" reminded Gaston.

"Surrender and the boy lives. Fight us, he dies," threatened Hook.

Mal, Evie, and Jay put their hands in the air. Gothel walks up to Evie and takes her mirror.

"Wise choice," said Hook. "Your majesty..." he said to Queen of Hearts. "Have your guards take them back to the Isle."

"With pleasure," responded Queen of Hearts. She signals the guards to cuff the four kids. But before they could, Mal whispers an incantation.

" _Rock, water, sand, freeze Gaston where he stands._ "

All of a sudden, Gaston is frozen. Carlos breaks free from his grip. With the guards' attention directed at the boy, Mal, Evie, and Jay were free to take action. Mal gives her guard a punch to the face and knocks him off the bridge with a kick to the stomach. Evie takes her guard's sword, rotates his helmet, and strikes it hard, stunning him, making him faint. Jay trips his guard with a kick and takes his sword to make the guard stay down.

Captain Hook draws his sword and charges at Mal. Mal dodges his sword swings until he finally lands a hit. Mal found a cut on her arm and uses her other hand to stop the bleeding. Before Hook can land another hit, Jay knocks his sword away with the sword he took from a guard and holds it against his throat. Evie immediately comes to comfort her friend.

"Mal, are you okay?" asked Evie, worried.

"I'm fine," assured Mal. "It's just a cut."

Once again, things have gone worse in a split second. Ursula transforms into her original form and wraps up Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in her tentacles, and Hook retakes his sword.

"Alright, no more games. Ursula, feed them to the sharks," ordered Hook.

Ursula tosses the kids into the water. Growing up in an isle surrounded by a barrier, neither of them knew how to swim and they started to drown. Ursula fishes the rest of the villain kids from the water while Hook unties his daughter. The villains continue to Auradon. Just when it looks like the kids were about to die, a magical bubble surfaces from the water. Inside it were the kids.

"Thanks, Mal," said Evie.

"We owe you," said Carlos.

"No problem," said Mal. She then uses her magic to raise the bubble back to the bridge. As soon as they were safe, she makes the bubble disappear.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Jay.

"We stop them," answered Mal.

"I know that, but how are we going to stop them? We may have defeated your mother, but she faced us by herself. That there is an army of the vilest villains ever," said Jay.

"I know a spell," said Mal. "But first things first, we have to be ahead of them." She casts the transportation spell again and transports herself and her friends away.

* * *

Back in the Museum of Cultural History, the Descendants' parents are still trying to solve the riddle to open the secret safe.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" guessed Maleficent.

" _Incorrect,_ " said the computer voice, again.

"We've been at this for half an hour," mentioned Jafar.

"We know," said Evil Queen.

"Any more ideas?" wondered Cruella, losing her patience.

"How about calling off this plan and returning the Isle?" said someone. The villains turned around to see their children.

"Okay, how did you defeat all of them?" asked Maleficent.

"We didn't. They almost defeated us," answered Mal. "They left us for dead so I transported us back here."

"Move a muscle and you're taking another nap," threatened Maleficent.

"I don't think so," said Mal. She casts a magical wave that pushes the villains against the wall. Mal rushes to swipe her mother's scepter while Jay swipes his father's scepter and the remote to the Isle's barrier.

"Don't make me use this," dared Mal, pointing the scepter at them.

Neither of the villains made a move.

"So, what's in the safe?" asked Mal.

"That's none of your business, baby girl. All I can say is we can't get what's in it without solving the riddle," answered Maleficent.

"And you've been trying for half an hour?" said Carlos humorously. His friends began chuckling.

With a wave of her hand, Mal casts a barrier that will keep the villains contained and neutralize her mother's magic. "Before we go, I want an answer," started Mal. "Where's Ben and the rest of our friends? When we searched the entire castle, we didn't see them. Just Ben's parents and the castle crew."

"In the Isle," answered Maleficent.

"Then that's where we'll be going. Don't worry, we'll be back. To take you back to the Isle," said Mal as she and her friends turned and left the museum.

* * *

In the castle kitchen, the Descendants are brewing up another magical spell. Mal fills up a mixing bowl with water and looks into her spellbook (which she retrieved after she and her friends escaped from prison) for the ingredients needed for the spell. The four teenagers manage to find every ingredient, but they're only missing one.

"Only one more ingredient: One Drop of Blood with Darkness," said Mal.

"A drop of blood with darkness?" questioned Jay.

"It means a drop of blood from someone with darkness in their heart," explained Mal.

"Well, we can just go back to Maleficent and get some of her blood," suggested Evie.

"That would mean bringing down the barrier. And you know Maleficent doesn't need her scepter to do magic," reminded Carlos.

Mal continues to think of a way until something popped up in her head. She quickly removes the bandage on her arm and saw that the blood from the cut hasn't clotted yet. She lets one drop slip on to her finger and she immediately drops it in the bowl. Evie immediately picks up the bandage and wraps it around the cut on Mal's arm.

"Mal, why did you do that?" asked Evie.

"The one drop we need requires darkness, right?" reminded Mal. "Well, I'm Maleficent's daughter, remember? I'm her flesh and 'blood'," she said, putting emphasis on "blood."

"But you're good now. How can you be so sure your blood has darkness?" wondered Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled Mal.

"So, exactly what will this spell do?" asked Jay.

"Once I cast this, the minds of the villains and their kids will be completely wiped clean. They won't remember who they are or where they're from," explained Mal.

"Really, Mal? You want them to forget who they are. That's kind of mean," said Evie, not so sure about the plan.

"Don't worry, E. The spell can be broken by conjuring a cure. Once we get them back to the Isle, I'll restore their minds," explained Mal.

"Oh," reacted Evie, now feeling better about the plan.

"Now, you guys check on the villains. I'll stay here and start on the cure," said Mal. Evie, Jay, and Carlos left.

Mal was about to start on the cure when her mind kept buzzing on what she said earlier. Being Maleficent's daughter meant she has darkness in her blood. She was wondering if she was meant to be good if she has evil running through her veins. But then she recalled about her first date with Ben in the Enchanted Lake. Love spell or not, he could see that she was not really evil. She kept thinking about that and she began to lighten up. Her moment of relief was interrupted when her friends came barging in, when the just left half a minute ago.

"Mal, they're coming!" warned Evie.

"How far?" asked Mal.

"About fifteen minutes," answered Carlos.

"You have to cast that spell now," said Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains and their children are closing in on Castle Beast and the looks on their faces can tell that they are savoring the moment. But before they could enter, they were met by Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"You survived? But you don't know how to swim!" said Katherine, surprised.

"But Mal knocks how to do magic," reminded Evie.

"Doesn't matter. You're outnumbered. Even if you were to defeat our children, you can't defeat us," said Hook.

"Don't worry, we're not the ones who will defeat you," said Jay.

"Mal is," continued Carlos, pointing at the second floor window, which is open.

Purple smoke began to come out of the window. Evie, Jay, and Carlos hid behind a bush to make sure they don't get caught in it. They watched as the smoke clouded the villains and the descendants. Once the dust cleared, the villains were trying to recover from their headaches.

"Where are we?" started Hook.

"How did I get here?" wondered Gothel.

"Who are you people?" questioned Uri.

"I don't even know who I am," said Katie.

"It worked," said the three ex-villains from behind the bush. They came out and spoke to them.

"Who are you?" asked Garth.

"Relax. We're not here to hurt you," started Carlos.

"Unless you hurt us," joked Jay.

"We're here to take you home," said Evie.

"Follow us and you'll be home sweet home," said Mal, coming out of the front door.

* * *

The Descendants led the villains back to the Isle of the Lost. They were marveled by the magical bridge and disgusted at their home.

"This is where we live?" questioned Dr. Facilier.

"This place is a dump," said Fernando.

"If it makes you feel any better, we once lived here," said Mal.

"But now you live in a castle, right?" asked Katie.

"Okay, you guys familiarize them with each other. I'm not giving them the cure until I find Ben," said Mal.

While Evie, Jay, and Carlos introduce the villains to their children, Mal searched for Ben and his friends. The first place she thought to the look was Bargain Castle, where she and her mother lived. She searched the dungeon underground it didn't take long for her to find the cell where her boyfriend and her friends were held. She unlocks the gate with her magic and breaks Maleficent's sleeping spell with a flick of her finger.

"Uh, where are we?" wondered Audrey, feeling a little woozy.

"In the Isle of the Lost," answered Mal.

"Mal!" cheered Ben. He rushed over and gave Mal a big hug, which she gladly returned. Mal offered her cheek and Ben gave her a kiss.

"It's so nice to see you," said Ben.

"Same here," said Mal.

"Ew! What is this stuff?" asked Audrey, seeing something gooey on her arm.

"Rat droppings," answered Mal.

"Oh, gross!" reacted Audrey as she ran out, trying to find someplace to wash it off. She came out and the first thing she saw was Evie with a villain and his son.

"Uh, hey, Audrey," greeted Evie.

"Hello. Do you know where the sink is?" asked Audrey.

"Follow me," said Evie. She turned back to the man and his son and said, "Your house is a couple blocks from here. Red door. Wooden bench on the porch." She started escorting Audrey. Mal, Ben, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug came out of the dungeon and the heroes' descendants did some sight-seeing.

"So, this is where you lived?" started Lonnie.

"I know. It's awful. But it wasn't so bad here during my days of being evil. I stole whatever what I want and I got to spray paint anywhere I want," said Mal.

"Like this?" questioned Doug, gesturing to one of Mal's "Long Live Evil" artwork on the wall of the house next door.

"Evil, but impressive," said Chad.

"Can we go home? Please?" begged a nervous Jane.

"Alright," said Mal. "But first things first, a little feast."

A few minutes later, Mal gathered every villain on the Isle for a sip of her self-made drink, which was actually the cure to their amnesia. As soon as everyone started drinking, Mal magically transports herself and her friends out of the Isle. She opens up her hand and Jay gives her the remote. Mal pushes the button and the barrier was activated. As soon as everyone was finished with their drinks, they started to remember.

"Wait, what are we doing back here?" wondered Katherine.

"That witch wiped our memories," guessed Queen of Hearts.

"And I'm guessing this drink is cure," said Captain Hook.

"Not bad though," said Garth, getting another glass of the cure.

 **Fifth chapter done. Leave a review if you want to.**


	6. Conquering the Darkness

**Here's the next chapter, folks. Leave a review after reading, please.**

 _Six months ago..._

 _Carlos was at Bargain Castle, home of Evil Queen. He decided that if Evie won't come to him, he'll come to her, and what better way than in her own home. After checking for bystanders, Carlos started climbing up the castle. He enters through a window and is now in Evie's bedroom. But she wasn't there. He decided to sit on her bed and wait until she comes back. His attention was caught by something sticking out from under the bed. It was a dead blue rose. Carlos realized it was the same blue rose he gave to Evie for her 11th birthday._

 _The sight of this lifeless rose brings further sorrow to Carlos. This means Evie hasn't cared for the rose for a long time, which means she no longer values it, which means she no longer values their friendship. Carlos puts the rose back under the bed and prepares to leave. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Mal and Evie. Carlos immediately jumped out the window and hid just in case she heard something. He peeked through the window to see Evie in front of her mirror, trying to keep herself looking beautiful, as always. He watched the two girls getting along like true friends. He decided to leave._

 _Evie heard a sound coming from outside the window. She looked, but saw no one or thing._

* * *

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and the kids of Auradon returned to the Museum of Cultural History, where Maleficent and the rest of the villains are locked up. They arrive at the Hero Gallery and walked over to the location of the secret safe.

"Hey, mom. How's your stay?" started Mal.

"My magic neutralized by a barrier. Feels like the Isle," answered Maleficent sarcastically.

"I'm assuming the others have failed," guessed Jafar.

"They're all back in the Isle," said Evie.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to bring down the barrier and you're all going to surrender quietly. We're taking you back to the Isle," said Mal. She uses her magic to undo the barrier and signals her friends to take out their cuffs. Evie, Jay, and Carlos each cuff their respective parents, but before Mal could put enchanted cuffs on her mother, Maleficent snaps her fingers and her staff returned to her hand like a piece of metal to a magnet. Maleficent uses her staff to move Ben to her, holding him hostage.

"Your choice, Mal. Let me go or your beloved pays the price," threatened Maleficent.

"You mean let 'us' go?" corrected Evil Queen.

Mal's eyes glowed with fury as her hands started to catch fire. Maleficent begins squeezing Ben with a magical rope, hurting him. Mal's eyes stopped glowing and she was now scared for Ben. She makes the wise move and makes the enchanted cuffs disappear and steps back. Maleficent releases Ben and pushes him back to Mal. Mal helps Ben back to his feet. All of sudden, Jane was levitated in the air and landed next to Maleficent. Maleficent magically transports herself and Jane away, but leaving Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella behind.

"She abandoned us," mentioned Cruella.

"You really think my mom was interested in letting you rule by her side? She did show up at the coronation ceremony alone," said Mal.

"Fair point," responded Jafar.

"What would Maleficent want with Jane?" wondered Carlos.

"That's what I'm about to find out," said Mal. "Ben, take them to the dungeon. We'll take them back to the Isle once we get my mother."

"Will do," said Ben. "I guess this means you're going to face your mother alone."

"I beat her before, I can do it again," said Mal with optimism. She gives Ben another kiss on the cheek before departing to look for her mother.

* * *

At Castle Beast Dungeon, Ben and the teenage ex-villains were about to lock up their captured villains when Ben's attention was caught by an ice statue lying down on the floor.

"Mal's work," said Evie.

"Of course," responded Ben.

Evie unlocks a cell and the kids put their parents in.

"Make yourselves at home," quipped Carlos as he locked the cell.

"I don't understand you children. You all wanted to be as evil as we once were. Yet, you turn to the good side," said Evil Queen. "Why?"

"Since the day we became friends, we learned sympathy, empathy, compassion," answered Carlos.

"Our friendship put us on this path. It's our destiny" continued Evie.

"And destiny can come in the most unexpected ways," added Jay.

"Should we move him?" asked Ben, mentioning the frozen guard.

"Don't worry. Mal will unfreeze him once this mess is cleaned up," assured Jay.

"Speaking of Mal. We have to help her," said Ben.

"She can handle herself," said Carlos.

"Don't you guys care enough about her to help her regardless?" questioned Ben.

"Of course we do," answered Evie.

"She's our friend," added Carlos.

"Besides, we owe her," finished Jay.

"But first we have to find Maleficent. She has Jane," said Ben.

"I'll take care of that," said Evie as she takes out her mirror. " _Mirror, mirror, hear me, where would Maleficent be?_ "

The mirror shows Maleficent with a sleeping Fairy God Mother in the headmistress' office. She wakes her up from the sleeping spell.

"I'm no genius, but I think I know what she wants Fairy God Mother for," said Jay.

"The wand," guessed Carlos.

"Forget about getting to Maleficent. Ben, where is Fairy God Mother's wand?" asked Evie.

"I'm sorry, but only she knows," apologized Ben.

"Okay, scratch what I said earlier. We have to get to Maleficent," Evie corrected herself.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask you, again. Where is the wand?" insisted Maleficent.

"You can try every trick in the book. I won't talk," said Fairy God Mother bravely.

"Very well." Maleficent reveals a little surprise behind the door. It was Jane.

"Let my daughter go," said Fairy God Mother.

"Not until you give me what I want," said Maleficent.

Fairy God Mother didn't speak, but she walked towards a bookcase and pulled a book, which was actually a lever. The bookcase moved, revealing a safe. Fairy God Mother punches the code and opens it. Inside was her magic wand. She deactivates the force field around it and gives it to Maleficent.

"You have what you want. Now let my daughter go," said Fairy God Mother.

"If you wish," said Maleficent as she threw Jane back to her mother. She transports herself away, leaving the mother and the daughter frightened of what's about to come. But their hopes were lifted at the sight of Mal. Mal was about to ask Fairy God Mother something when she saw Jane and an open safe.

"My mother has the wand, doesn't she?" guessed Mal. Fairy God Mother nods in response.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" asked Mal.

"I'm afraid we don't," answered Fairy God Mother.

"Take Jane to the museum. Keep her safe," said Mal. Fairy God Mother and Jane leave the office at the same time Ben and the rest of Mal's friends showed up.

"Let me guess. Magic Mirror," started Mal.

"Indeed," confirmed Evie.

"You guys take Ben and watch over the others. There's something I need to do," said Mal.

"Mal," said Evie all of a sudden, stopping Mal in her tracks. "Maybe we were gonna let you face Maleficent alone, but now, we want to help."

"'We' beat her, remember?" reminded Carlos.

"You don't have to do this alone. Yes, she's your mother. But you're our friend," said Jay.

"And friends stick together until the very end," finished Evie.

A smile shows up on Mal's face at her friends' words. She places her hand forward. Evie, Jay, and Carlos each placed one hand over the other.

"Together then," said Mal. "Ben?"

"I know. Take care of everyone until it's all over," finished Ben as he left the office.

"So what's the plan?" asked Evie.

"I have magic. You guys have your own talents. Use them," answered Mal.

* * *

Maleficent is watching over all of Auradon from the top floor balcony of Castle Beast with a sadistic smile on her face. She finally has Fairy God Mother's wand and now she can use it, along with her own magic, to "bend good and evil to her will," as she said before.

"Auradon, you have kept me locked up for too long and now it's time you pay the price. The time of heroes claiming their happy endings is coming to an end. It is now the time that I, Maleficent, evilest of them all, shall get what I deserve. World domination!" she monologued.

Maleficent magically transports her Spinning Wheel out of the museum, which bobbled Ben and his friends, and on the balcony. She holds up the magic wand and prepares to cast a spell. She was, however, interrupted by a ball of fire raining from the sky and crashing to the ground. The explosion knocked Maleficent off her feet and caused her to drop the wand off the balcony. She looks down to see it caught by Mal, who was accompanied by Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"I thought you wanted me to rule by your side," quipped Mal.

"Give it up, Maleficent. You couldn't beat us before. What makes you think you can beat us now?" said Evie.

"I thought now would be the time. But I guess I have to rid myself of you pesky kids before I will rule," responded Maleficent. She transports herself down to the ground.

Mal immediately sends a fire blast at her, but Maleficent extinguishes it with a wave of her hand.

"You're going to have to do better than, baby girl," mocked Maleficent.

"Guys, positions," signalled Mal. Evie, Jay, and Carlos spread out all over the place.

Maleficent fires a magic blast at Jay, but he dodges it with a duck and roll. Maleficent catches Evie in the corner of her eye and fires another magic blast, but Evie uses her mirror to deflect it, which almost hit Maleficent. Maleficent was caught by surprise with a fire ball by Mal, which knocks her down to the ground. Maleficent sees Carlos hiding behind a column. She fires a blast at him, but he dodges it. He comes out and throws a ticking ball at Maleficent. The ball explodes in front of her face and gave her temporary blindness. Jay takes the opportunity to swipe Maleficent's scepter and the wand. When Maleficent regained her sight, she had her sights set on retrieving her scepter from Jay, but the former thief immediately tosses it to Mal. Someone tapped Maleficent on the shoulder. It was Evie. Once Maleficent turned her head, she got sprayed in the face with sleeping perfume, causing her to doze off. Mal walks up to her mother and immediately casts enchanted cuffs to render her magic useless.

"We did it," said Carlos.

"We won," added Evie.

"It's over," further added Jay.

"It's not over until we get our parents back to the Isle," pointed out Mal.

Maleficent wakes up from her short slumber only to find herself cuffed.

"Beaten by own daughter twice," complained Maleficent.

"Get used to it," said Mal. "Now, time to go home."

"Auradon is my home now," said Maleficent.

"And how can you claim it? You have no magic as long as you have those on," reminded Mal.

"That's what you think," said Maleficent. All of a sudden, she makes the cuffs disappear and retakes her scepter and the wand from Jay by simply holding her hand out.

"But... how?" wondered a confused Mal.

"I used Fairy God Mother's wand to make me invulnerable to magic. Yes, your fireball did hurt, but look. No burn mark," explained Maleficent.

Maleficent unleashes a magical wave that knocks the kids off their feet. "Alright, Mal. Who's first? The beauty queen? The thief? Or the puppy lover?"

"How about me?" said Mal with bravery, willing to sacrifice her life for her friends.

"It doesn't have to be like this, sweetie. We can end this if you come to your senses," said Maleficent.

"I already came to my senses," said Mal.

"Don't tell me you don't miss watching people suffer? Wishing to have the entire world in the palm of your hand? Making your own mother proud?" continued Maleficent.

"We may share blood, but you are not my mother. A real mother would care for her own daughter. A real mother would raise her own daughter to be the best person she can be. A real mother would let her own daughter make her own choices in life and support them," retorted Mal. She began to feel rage building up within her.

"That king of yours has made you soft. And yet, you accept it," said Maleficent.

"He loves me. The way you never did," said Mal.

"Then I guess the only way I can have my daughter by my side again is the to eliminate the reason for her betrayal," said Maleficent.

"Leave! Ben! Out of this!" yelled Mal with raging fury as her eyes began to glow. Mal unleashes a full-power fire blast, but Maleficent casts a force field around herself, protecting her. It didn't last long as Mal's fire broke the force field and Maleficent is knocked to the ground, dropping Fairy God Mother's Wand. Mal picks it up and removes her mother's invulnerability to magic. Once it was done, Maleficent fell into a state of unconsciousness. The battle seems over, but Mal sets her hand on fire. Evie, Jay, and Carlos know where this is going. Evie rushed over and grabbed Mal by the arm.

"Mal, what are you doing?" asked Evie.

"Putting an end to this. Once and for all," answered Mal, her eyes still glowing.

"Why are your eyes glowing?" questioned Evie.

"What about it?" said Mal.

"Mal, think about what your planning to do. You are about to destroy your own mother," said Evie.

"She's not my mother!" yelled Mal as she frees her arm from Evie's grasp.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Evie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Mal.

"Your losing your temper. You want to harm someone you care about. Just like..." paused Evie until she realized something. "... just like back at the Isle."

"It's the darkness in her blood. It's taking over," realized Carlos.

"You think?" said a skeptical Jay.

"We've never seen Mal with this much rage since we lived on the Isle. Her eyes are glowing and she was about to kill her own mother. What else do you think?" pointed out Carlos.

While the kids were trying to snap Mal out of her tantrum, Maleficent's eyes are starting to open.

"I thought good always triumphs over evil. Shouldn't Mal's will to be good keep the 'darkness' at bay?" questioned Jay, putting air quotes on "darkness," clearly still doubting Carlos' theory.

"Well, don't look at me. I'm a tech wiz, not a wizard," said Carlos.

"Mal, just calm down. Think about Ben. Think about your future. Control the darkness," said Evie.

Mal took a few deep breathes as she closed her eyes and thought about Ben.

She thought about what he said on their first date: "I _can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil. I can see that."_

She thought about what he said before his coronation: _"So, then what? You've just been faking it since then?" she asked. Ben slips the ring back on her finger, kisses her hand, and answers, "I haven't been faking anything."_

She thought about his words that made her choose the right path: "Your _parents made their choice. Now you make yours."_

Mal finally started to calm down. Her eyes stopped glowing and the fire lighting up her hand vanished.

"Thanks, Evie," said Mal.

"Thank you for not trying to incinerate us," said Carlos humorously.

"Um, where's Maleficent?" asked Jay, making the others realize Maleficent is gone.

"Here we go again," complained Mal. "E."

Evie was about to get her mirror, but it was missing. "Maleficent must've stolen it while your were calming down."

"Split up. Find her," ordered Mal.

* * *

Carlos was looking all over the castle gardens, but there was no sign of Maleficent. He stopped when he saw a bush full of blue roses. Once again, the sight of this particular flower brought him pain. It reminded him to the dead one hiding under Evie's bed. He then recalls everything that's happened the last couple of days. He and Evie started to become as close as they once were. He picks up a rose and thought he could try again, but he second-guessed himself after a thought. Doug. Who's to say Evie won't forget about their friendship again once she and Doug start a relationship and, one day, get married? Carlos puts down the rose and decided to continue his search elsewhere. All of sudden, he was wrapped up in a magical rope. It was Maleficent.

"Feeling 'blue', young one?" quipped Maleficent. She takes Carlos' phone and asks, "Okay, how do you call your blue friend?"

"Push the start button on the right side," said Carlos. Maleficent did so, but the phone requires a password.

"Password is 45239867," he told her. Maleficent punches the password. "Just click the app that says 'Contacts'. Type E on the search bar, press Evie, then press 'call'."

Maleficent did everything Carlos said and waits for Evie to answer.

Meanwhile, Evie was inside Castle Beast, looking for Maleficent. She searches at the living room, but once again, all she sees are the sleeping bodies of Belle, Beast, and the castle staff. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Carlos. She answers.

"Yes, Carlos. Did you find Maleficent?" started Evie.

 _"Oh, he did," said Maleficent._

"What have you done with Carlos?" demanded Evie.

 _"He's tied up at the moment. If you want him, meet me in the castle garden. And come alone. Or else... well, I believe you know," said Maleficent and hangs up._

Evie was faced with a tough choice. Panic was clearly on her face at the thought of what could happen to Carlos.

* * *

Back at the castle garden, Maleficent patiently waits for Evie's arrival, with Carlos still tied up.

"What do you want with Evie?" asked Carlos.

"I figured this would give me the advantage. After all, compassion will always be a hero's weakness," said Maleficent.

"That doesn't quite answer my question," said Carlos.

"The way you looked at those blue roses. Evil Queen once told me she found a dead one under Evie's bed. And I kept on hearing rumors about her and certain 'boy with white hair' spending so much time together. Then it hit me. You're in love with her, but she doesn't feel the same way, since she never cared for that rose you gave her," continued Maleficent. "So I decided it's time to meddle with romance."

"Let me guess. If Evie rejects my feelings, you're going to put me out of my misery?" guessed Carlos.

"Cruella's right. You are a smart one," said Maleficent.

It wasn't long before Evie showed up. She saw Carlos and immediately walks up to him.

"Welcome, my dear," started Maleficent. "I see no one is with you. Good."

"Let him go," demanded Evie.

"Not a chance. Like I said, I have to rid myself of you children to take over Auradon," said Maleficent.

"Leave him out of this. Leave my friends out of this. Your freedom was my fault. This is between you and me," said Evie with bravery.

"You believe so? Before you go, I believe Carlos here has something to say to you," said Maleficent.

"What is she talking about?" asked Evie.

"Evie, get out of here. Maleficent wants to toy with us before she ends us. It doesn't matter what happens to me, just find the others and save Auradon," said Carlos.

"Don't say that," said Evie.

"A hero must make the ultimate sacrifice to do what is right," said Carlos.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not just going to let you die," retorted Evie.

"Evie! Go!" insisted Carlos.

"Not without you!" yelled Evie.

"Aww, I'm surprised you two never dated back in the Isle. You fight like an old married couple," teased Maleficent.

"You've been hearing those rumors as well, haven't you?" guessed Evie.

"The Isle is a small place. Anything can spread like wildfire," said Maleficent.

"Evie, go," said Carlos again. "I know it's hard to let go of someone you care about, but you have to make sacrifices for the greater good. Find Mal. Find Jay. Do what heroes do. Save the day."

"I'm sorry, Carlos. But that's not going to happen," said Evie as she snaps her fingers.

Suddenly, Maleficent was hit from behind by a magic blast. The ropes around Carlos vanished. Maleficent turns around to see Mal and Jay.

"I thought I told you to come alone!" reminded Maleficent.

"Didn't you prepare just in case I deceived you?" said Evie as she picked up her mirror, which Maleficent dropped when she was hit.

"20 years on the Isle has really made me lose my game," said Maleficent, feeling stupid.

"Give up, mom. You can keep resurfacing as many times as you want, but we will always beat you," said Mal.

Maleficent's eyes began glowing green as she transforms into her dragon form. She blasts fire at the kids, but they all stayed away from the line of "fire". Maleficent takes flight and continues firing. The kids continue trying not to get incinerated. Mal tried to blast her own fire, but when it clashed with Maleficent's fire, the resulting explosion knocked Mal out and she is now unconscious, leaving the Descendants without any magical support against the evilest of all villains. Maleficent felt a rock hit her in the eye and turned her attention to Jay. Jay saw Evie and Carlos glaring at him, confused of his action.

"It was worth a shot," defended Jay.

He was interrupted by another blast of fire. Maleficent gave chase as the kids continued trying to avoid getting burned. Maleficent saw Carlos and used her tail to knock him to a tree, knocking him out, as well as giving him a cut on the head. At this moment, Mal regained consciousness as she saw that Maleficent was about to destroy Carlos.

"Carlos!" cried out Mal.

Maleficent opens her mouth and lets out another blast of fire, but before it hit Carlos, Evie jumped in the way and took the hit. Evie is now on the ground, unconscious, and has a burning wound. Mal saw this and ran towards Evie. She started shaking Evie, in hopes of waking her up.

"Evie! Evie! E!" cried Mal, but Evie won't respond.

Mal looked at her mother. Rage started consuming her again as her eyes began to glow. Maleficent was about to fire another blast, but an open mouth was all Mal was waiting for. Black fire builds up in her hands and she fires a blast directly into the dragon's mouth. Maleficent started choking as her body began burning from the inside. After Mal's fire gave her a heart burn, she faints. She then reverts back to her normal form, lying unconscious on the ground.

At this point, Jay comes out of hiding and runs towards Carlos. He shakes him and the tech prodigy finally wakes up. Carlos held his head because he had a headache, but he realized he was bleeding. The two boys saw Evie's unconscious body and immediately ran to her.

"Evie! Evie! C'mon, wake up! Please, wake up!" begged Carlos, worried of losing his best friend.

Evie finally started to move. Her eyes started to open and at first sight of Carlos, she smiled, happy to know he was okay. Carlos smiled to and tears of joy began falling from his eyes. Carlos held Evie's hand tight.

"What happened to you?" asked Carlos, noticing her wound.

"Maleficent was... going to kill you. I seem to recall... you saying that... that... to be a hero... you have to make the ultimate sacrifice," answered Evie, barely able to speak due to the pain, but being with Carlos makes her too happy to feel it. Evie then saw Mal with an awakening Maleficent and black fire lighting up her hands.

"Go ahead, baby girl. Do it," said Maleficent, daring her daughter to do what is necessary. "Maybe this will add fuel to the fire. The first life you've taken. That might allow the darkness within you to completely consume you. And then, you will become the new bearer of the name 'Maleficent'. You said it yourself when you were little. You always wanted to be called that."

"Mal!" shouted Carlos.

Mal turned around to see Carlos with Evie, who's alive. Mal's rage stopped as her eyes stopped glowing and her hand wasn't lighting up fire. Her anger was replaced by happiness and relief.

"Mal, don't do this. Yes, she may deserve this. Yes, you don't see her as your mother. But if you do this, you're no better than she is," said Evie, trying to get Mal to listen to reason.

Mal looked at her mother and then back at her friends.

"You said it yourself, Mal. We are not our parents," reminded Jay.

Mal finally puts on a smile on her face, which tells her friends that she chooses to do the right thing. She then looks back at her mother.

"Leave Auradon and never return," she said.

Maleficent gets up and says, "I can promise I will leave. But I can't promise I won't return. Auradon wronged me. They have to pay. And I guarantee you, Mal, they will." She then disappears, off who knows here. The only thing assured is she will return.

"We are so dead," said Jay.

"Why? 'Cuz she'll return?" asked Carlos.

"No. Look at this place," answered Jay. Carlos helps Evie sit up as they looked at their surrounding. Most of the garden was destroyed. The bushes are incinerated, the flowers are dying, the trees are still on fire, and there are burn marks everywhere.

"Don't worry, we can fix this," assured Evie.

"Welcome back," said Carlos, still very happy that Evie is alive. Evie gave him a big hug and he returns it. Mal smiles at the sight of this and Jay can't help but to do the same. After all, they are his best friends. Mal walks up to her friends, but the smile on her face dropped as she spoke.

"Guys, I want you to make a promise." started Mal. "The darkness in my blood..."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," interrupted Carlos.

"Cross my heart," said Evie.

"My lips are sealed," said Jay.

"But the truth will come out one way or another," said Evie.

"I know, but I want Auradon to rest tonight knowing we're keeping our promise. To be good," said Mal.

"Well, they are still resting. The entire kingdom is still under Maleficent's sleeping spell," reminded Carlos.

"Oh, right," realized Mal. "I'll get right on that. But first, we have to tell Ben."

The Descendants started walking back to the Museum of Cultural History to inform the young king of their victory. Carlos was helping Evie walk because she was still weak. The two looked at each other in the eye and smiled. Evie gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek and the boy was very surprised. Mal saw this from the corner of her eye and smiled.

 **Sixth chapter... done. Remember, leave a review. Please.**


	7. Victory Celebration

**This is the final chapter. The question "What did Evie come back to the Isle for?" will finally be answered.**

 **Please leave a review after reading.**

Things are looking bright in the kingdom of Auradon. The Descendants have, once again, defeated Maleficent, Mal has awoken everyone from her mother's sleeping spell, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil are returned to the Isle of the Lost, Evie's wounds have been treated, and Mal unfreezes Betram. As it turns out, he loves to play music, which explain why he was playing the harmonica, so instead of imprisoning him, Ben gives him a job at Auradon Junior, where he plays music to toddlers.

In the living room of Castle Beast, Mal awakens the former king and queen and the castle staff. At first sight of Ben, Belle and Beast give their son a hug.

"Oh, Ben, you're alright," said Belle, relieved.

"Of course I'm alright," said Ben as he and his parents retreated from the hug.

"So I'm guessing crisis averted," asked Beast.

"For now. My mom is still out there, but if she ever shows up, we'll be ready," said Mal.

"But for now, let's celebrate," said Evie.

"What do you say I throw a party in honor of your victory?" asked Ben.

"Sure," answered Jay.

"Love it," answered Carlos.

"Party on!" exclaimed Evie, eager.

"The best part, you guys get to pick the theme, the food, and the music," said Ben.

"Awesome!" cheered Evie and hi-fives with Carlos.

"Before we start partying, I believe 'one' of us still owes everyone an explanation," said Mal, looking at Evie when she said "one."

"What?" questioned Evie.

"What did you go back to the Isle for?" asked Mal.

Evie takes out the table napkin and uncovers a dead blue rose.

"A rose?" wondered Belle, confused.

"Yes," answered Evie.

"I thought you said it was something of true value," said Jay.

"It is," defended Evie.

"My mother is out there, back to normal, and plotting her revenge on Auradon, all because you went to the Isle of the Lost on your own to pick up a rose?" pointed out Mal, aggravated.

"It's not just any rose. It's..." Evie was about explain when she was interrupted.

"...the rose I gave to you for your 11th birthday," finished Carlos.

"Yes, yes it is," said Evie. "How did you know?"

"Six months ago, I... I snuck into your house. You didn't want to talk to me so I thought I would talk to you. While I was waiting for you, I found this. It told me that you no longer value our friendship. So, I left," explained Carlos as he hangs his head in depression. This made Evie feel bad. She lifts his chin with her finger and looks him in the eye as she started talking.

"I'm really, really, really sorry, Carlos. What you and I had was wonderful. But ever since I became friends with Mal, ever since I became friends with Doug, I let myself forget about our friendship and I didn't even care. Back at that night in the gardens, I knew you weren't okay about what I did. I could see it in your eyes. Every night, I keep thinking back to the day we first met. Every night, one thought haunted me. The fact that I have made you miserable all this time. So I went back to the Isle of the Lost to recover this because... I don't want to forget again."

Evie's words brought a smile to Carlos' face and he felt his heart racing like never before. The sight of Carlos smiling made Evie smile, happy to know she's finally making up for what she did to him. Unexpectedly, the two leaned towards each other and pressed their lips against each other. This made Mal smile and Jay look away in disgust. Carlos and Evie retreated from the kiss and again look at each other in the eye. Neither of them said a word, but the smiles on their faces were still present.

"Good thing Doug wasn't here to see that," said Jay quietly.

"Don't ruin the moment," said Mal, giving Jay a glare.

"Mal, can you do me a favor?" said Evie, showing her the dead rose. "Is there any way you can bring it back to life?"

"Fairy God Mother is here. Why can't you ask her?" said Mal.

"Mal. Manners," scolded Fairy God Mother.

"Sure," agreed Mal reluctantly. She opens her spellbook to look for a spell to revive the flower.

" _Do not let this flower meet its doom, I command it to rise and bloom._ " Mal casts her spell and the rose returns to its original state. Evie gives Mal a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Evie, very happy.

Mal pats Evie's back in response. "Your welcome."

After the hug, Evie tucks the rose behind her ear. She looks back at Carlos and asks, "How do I look?"

"Do you want me to say it again?" said Carlos.

"Yes," answered Evie.

"You are the fairest of them all," complimented Carlos. Evie smiles and gives Carlos another hug, and he hugs her in return.

"So, party time?" said Jay, ruining the moment.

* * *

The story moves forward to the evening, where Auradon is throwing a party in honor of the Descendants' victory. Everyone in the ball room eagerly await for the heroes to show up. Their king, Ben, stands in front of the crowd and speaks through the microphone.

"Citizens of Auradon. Please give a warm welcome to our heroes. Carlos de Vil!" Carlos enters the ballroom and everyone applauds.

"Jay!" Jay enters the ballroom and everyone applauds. He sees Audrey in the audience. They hug each other before Jay joins Carlos.

"Evie!" Evie enters the ballroom waving at the crowd like a princess as the people applaud.

"And finally, Mal!" Mal enters the ballroom and she receives an ovation. Mal walks to Ben and gives him a hug, which she returns. The four ex-villains look at the audience as the ovation continues.

"Now, lets party!" declared Ben and everyone cheered. Jay immediately gets on the DJ station and starts playing hip hop music.

"Alright, Auradonians! Let's blow the roof off this place!" exclaimed Jay.

Everyone started dancing. Ben and Mal take the floor, Evie dances with Doug, Carlos offers Jane a dance, Chad and Lonnie show their moves, and Audrey joins Jay on the station. Belle and Beast can't help but to join the fun and danced. The four ex-villains wowed the crowd with their own moves. After all, they do a lot of dancing back in the Isle of the Lost.

The story fast forwards to the part where everyone picks a partner for a slow dance as Jay started playing romantic music. Ben dances with Mal, Chad dances with Lonnie, and Jay dances with Audrey.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Jay.

"Very," answered Audrey. "I see you've got great taste in music."

"Yeah, Auradon's music rocks," said Jay.

"So do you, hero," complimented Audrey.

"I don't know, Audrey. I mean I feel like I was just the helping hand. Carlos was the one who got us out of the Isle, Evie sacrificed herself like a true hero, and Mal was the one who took down Maleficent," said Jay, doubting himself a big part of the Descendants' victory.

"Don't say that," said Audrey. "You were willing to save Auradon whatever it takes and that's enough to be a hero." Jay smiled at the sound of her words.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Evie are at the buffet table, eating chocolate-themed treats that Carlos picked.

"What do you think?" Carlos asked Evie, who was tasting a caramel-coated chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting and sprinkles.

"Best idea ever," responded Evie as she finished the last of the cupcake. Doug shows up.

"Um, Evie, do you... want to dance?" offered Doug, holding out his hand.

"I would love to, Doug, but Carlos already asked me," said Evie.

"Oh," reacted Doug, a little sad.

"Don't worry. You can have the next dance," assured Evie.

"Shall we?" asked Carlos, holding out his hand.

"We shall," answered Evie as she took his hand and they both walked to the dance floor.

Evie and Carlos danced to the music and they both stared at each other's eyes. Clearly, they were both enjoying each other's company. Mal noticed them while she and Ben were still dancing and another smiles pops. She seems proud of herself. After all, she's the one who motivated Carlos to talk to Evie in the first place back at Ben's coronation party.

"You look happy," said Ben, noticing Mal's mind was somewhere else.

"You could say that," said Mal, clearly hiding something.

"Well, why?" asked Ben.

"Let's just say someone asked me for love advice and it seems that it's paying off," said Mal, not telling Ben who is the "someone".

"You're not going to tell who, are you?" guessed Ben.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy this evening," said Mal as she rests her head on Ben's shoulder as they continued dancing. But, of course, Mal is still keeping an eye on the dog lover and the beauty queen.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Evie.

"Of course you are," answered Carlos. "You look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you," responded Evie.

Carlos was hesitating to say something when he decided to let it out. "I can't believe you would risk everything for me."

"What do you mean?" questioned Evie.

"You risked our parents escaping the Isle to get the rose. You risked your life to save me," said Carlos.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" reminded Evie. "And our parents are all back in the Isle. Well, except for Maleficent. My fault."

"It's not your fault. I understand," said Carlos. "The past is past. Forgive, forget."

Evie giggled at what he said. She remembers those words as part of the musical number she and her friends sang back in the Isle, "Rotten to the Core." She would never think that a line from that song can be a good thing.

"Okay, but I'm so going to get you for sneaking into my room," said Evie.

"You wouldn't," said Carlos, doubtful of her plans for payback.

"I have mischief in my blood. Can you blame? I never had love," said Evie and she started laughing. Carlos couldn't help but join in.

"Good one," responded Carlos. "But I thought you found love with Doug."

"I wouldn't call it love... yet," said Evie, feeling embarrassed.

"When you two get married, can I be the best man?" joked Carlos.

"Stop it!" said Evie.

"Why? Your love life is none of my business?" continued Carlos.

"Do you want me to forget about you again?" retaliated Evie.

The two glared at each other until they started to smile. They started laughing to themselves, feeling embarrassed of what they said to each other.

"You can be the best man," said Evie.

"I don't want you to forget about me. Not again," said Carlos.

"I won't. I promise," assured Evie.

The two continued dancing until the two get caught up in the moment and slowly leaned towards each other. But before they can share another kiss, the music stopped. Jay started playing the next song.

"You promised Doug," reminded Carlos.

"Well, see ya," said Evie as she left and walked to Doug so they can dance.

From the distance, Carlos watched the girl he loves dance with the son of Dopey. The sight of the two of them together still bothered him, but even if he can't tell Evie how he feels about her, he can be happy with the fact that he and Evie are best friends once again. He decided to take his mind off her and heads back to the buffet table to treat himself to more of his chocolate cupcakes.

From the distance, Evie watched Carlos while she is dancing with Doug. Once again, she encounters conflict within herself. She doesn't even know if she's even in love with Doug anymore since she loves Carlos. She smiled at herself from the thought of the word. But in her heart, she knows that's how deep her feelings are for him. She decided to take her mind off him and continued enjoying her time with Doug.

* * *

After the party, everyone returns to their homes and went to sleep. In the Auradon Prep dormitory, in Mal and Evie's room, Evie was sound asleep, but Mal couldn't sleep. Her mind was still caught up on the darkness in her blood. She sits up and lights up her hand with fire, only it was black fire. Mal uses her magic to take Evie's mirror to look at herself. Her eyes were glowing green. Mal takes a few deep breaths and her eyes stopped glowing and the fire in her hands changed to natural fire.

Mal gets up from bed and heads for the closet. She picks her clothes from the Isle and goes to the bathroom to change. Afterwards, Mal looks into Evie's mirror again.

"I missed you," said Mal to herself, missing her old look.

After putting Evie's mirror back where it was, Mal quietly leaves the room, trying to make sure not to wake up Evie. After all, she is still concerned about her not getting any sleep. Mal leaves the dormitory and "borrows" Ben's motorcycle to the Enchanted Lake. Mal sits down under the pavilion near the water. She places her hand in the lake. She was hoping to wash away the darkness with the magical water. She takes her hand out of the water and lights it up with fire again. It was black. She looks at her reflection in the lake and saw her eyes glowing all of a sudden. That means it didn't work. After extinguishing her hand, she looks up at the full moon as her mind is filled with many thoughts.

"Auradon, welcome to my wicked world," said Mal, worried of her future.

 **THE END**

 **... or is it?**

 **That's the end of my second story. There will be another sequel, but that will have to wait. I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a review.**


End file.
